Devils Intent
by SilhouettesInDarkness
Summary: Ruby and her sister are being forced to move into the 'Murder House'. Ruby finding things she never quite expected. Same plot but will be adding in a lot of my own twists.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Horror Story. I do not own the characters or the plot. The only thing I own is my own character Ruby.

 **Warnings:** I will give a warning at the beginning of each chapter. This is my first story so beware and thank you.

 **RR**

 **Devil's Intent**

 **Chapter 1**

Change was something that everyone, inevitably, had to go through. Sometimes it was for the better and sometimes it was for the worst. No one could truly say which one it would be until they had actually went through it.

Change was something that scared everyone - whether they liked to admit it or not. It was everyone's biggest fear due to the fact it was unpredictable and unknown. And the unknown was terrifying. It was bleak and gloomy, like a foggy morning where the skies were still grey and cloudy. You expected it to be a terrible day but no one knows for certain.

Moving house was a change people didn't like: mostly children. That was due to saying goodbye to friends and losing the stability they had surrounded themselves with. It was easier for adults, mainly because they were the ones who chose the change. The child has no say.

The effect can be explosive.

Depending on the child's age it can set about a horrid turn of events. If the child is around the age of five nothing major is going to happen. The child will most likely be fine with the change. However if the child is older, say 15 or 17, it can bring about bad side effects. Especially since they are old enough to understand.

If it was just a move for the sake of moving then yes, the kid is going to be annoyed but will just end up accepting it within a week or so. However, if it isn't just some random move but it had motives behind it, that's something different entirely.

Moving because your husband had an affair not long since having a miscarriage is not a good enough reason.

Uprooting your children's life so you can make things work out again is selfish in my books. Unless it was the last solution then maybe - but it wasn't. Simply switching to another house (far away) is not going to change anything. The whole 'new start' line is bullshit. If things were really going to work out it didn't matter where you resided.

So for me, sitting in this car right now being dragged away from my home for my parents selfishness didn't sit well with me. They were only thinking about themselves. They hadn't thought about me or my sister before making this decision to see whether or not it benefited us. It was something I wasn't going to accept so easily.

Blocking out my parents chatter (listening to them pretending to get along hurt and angered me) with my music was a blessing. My little sister, Violet, was doing the exact same thing.

Watching the scenery fly by as we drove seemed to be sending me into a trance. Its beauty added by the music pulsing through my ears was strangely exhilarating.

Feeling a tap on my thigh I frowned. I looked to my left to look at my sister who now had her ear buds resting in her lap. I copied. I simply tilted my head at her to show her I was listening. Violet stole a glance from the front of the car where our parents were talking about something or other before turning back to look at me.

"I know this isn't something we should be discussing here... in front of them, but... I need to talk before I burst." Violet whispered, moving her body close to mine so our parents wouldn't hear. Turns out they didn't but knew we were whispering which caused our father, Ben, to enquire about it.

Not like he had any right to.

"Violet needs to pee, and so do I, but she didn't want to say anything." I told him blandly.

"Hmm, well there should be a gas station coming up soon. And we need to fill her up..." He carried on talking but I quickly pushed my ear buds into my ears. I didn't feel rude not saying anything back to my sister because she probably knew we would talk when we pulled over. It took twenty minutes for that to happen.

Without saying anything to our parents we grabbed onto each others hands and made a beeline for the rest room. I was actually going to pee whilst I was here. Violet started talking when I started to scrub my hands.

"I feel... conflicted." she admitted slowly, like she was choosing her words carefully. "I don't actually know how, or what, I feel. On one hand I feel terrible for mom but then on the other I hate what dad has done. I don't know if I can forgive him. I hate him! If it wasn't for him none of this would be happening." I stayed silent through her rant because it was a miracle she was even saying it in the first place. Violet had closed up during the past few months.

"I don't want to be mad at mom but I am... and that makes me feel like shit because I know it's not all her fault... well it wasn't in the beginning but now... She was the one who wanted this, she wanted to take him back and I hate her for that too!"

I saw it immediately. Violet closed her eyes, took a deep breath and her shutters were down. No emotion was on her face unlike 30 seconds ago when many were dancing upon the slim face. She pushed herself off the rusty sink and sighed, giving me a smile.

"We best go back before they start to worry."

"Probably." I murmered. Sitting back in the car, I sunk into the leather seats allowing AC/DC to take over my mind. Fuuuckk! My phone died. I stared wide eyed down at my phone like someone had just died - and someone did, my poor phone.

I heard my mom say something about how the light looked different here but I couldn't concentrate, I just kept staring depressingly down at my phone.

"It's called smog." I heard Violet say in the background as I caressed my phone. This instrument was my life. Call me sad or whatever you want but that phone literally was my life. It had everything on there for me. With nothing else to do I listened in on my family's conversation.

"You should be excited Vi." My dad said. I frowned. Why was I still calling him that? I mean sure, he was still my dad but after everything he had done and put us all through I don't think he deserved the title. Call me petty but I don't care. He is now Ben! I narrowed my eyes when I saw him try to grab my mother's hand and I couldn't help feeling smug seeing her shake it away, placing her own hand in her lap.

"How long til we get there?" I demanded.

"Um, about 25 minutes I believe." my mother answered. I groaned placing my head against the window. Well, nothing left to do but stare out the window until we arrived. In the end I started to play a game in my head. It wasn't a very good game (wasn't even a game - I was just pretending some really fast human was chasing the car and jumping over all the obstacles that we drove past).

Finally after what felt like forever we arrived. I jumped out of the stuffy car taking deep breaths of fresh air. I let a small smile grace my lips before I opened my eyes to take the first look at the house we could possibly be moving in to.

It was a big place. It looked old but new at the same time, I didn't know how to describe it. I took slow calculated steps towards the house. My gut told me there was something weird about this house and yet, and yet my head and heart told me there was something awesome about this house.

Ben was rambling on about how he loved it and trying to get the others to say they loved it too. He was trying way too hard to the point where I kind of felt bad for him. Mainly because of how pathetic he looked. I would apologise (and I should) but I can hold a grudge for a very long time.

We all walked up the grey concrete steps before pausing by the front door. I looked towards my parents to see them just standing there looking at the door. What were they waiting for? Rolling my eyes, mumbling under my breath, I wrapped my knuckles on the door.

Not even 5 seconds later and the door swung wide open revealing a short mousey haired woman with a large grin on her face as though there was no place she would rather be. To me? I thought she looked stoned.

"Welcome!" the woman breathed, standing aside to allow us entry all the while introducing herself as Marcy. After a quick round of introductions she set off giving us the tour making comments here and there. The place really was beautiful. There was something elegant yet secret about this place. Every room had a similar style and fixtures, with beautiful dark colours despite giving off a light glow, although each room gave off a different aura.

After a while I admittedly grew bored. "Mom?!" I called out causing everyone to stare at me. I shifted from one foot to the other not appreciating all eyes looking at me. "Is it okay if I go explore a little?"

After both mom and Marcy giving me approval I was off. I was honestly surprised Violet hadn't asked to join me - she looked bored. Knowing her she was only staying to see if she could find out anything about the house. Anything interesting that is.

Making my way over to the stairs I grabbed the smooth banister in my hand, loving the smooth texture gliding through my hand as I walked up the stairs. Turns out there was plenty of rooms up here and on the off chance we were going to end up living here I went in search for the room I would want. First come first serve, that's how I see it.

The first room I entered was a smallish room. When I say small I mean small for this house. For an average sized house you would call your smallest room the box room due to how little space there was. This room wasn't like that. I only knew it was small for this place after I checked out the others however. There was a large window taking up most of one of the walls and knew immediately this was not the room for me.

Two doors later and I found a bathroom. Decent sized, I thought. White bathtub off left centre. Something about this room was hurting my head and I know, how can a room hurt your head? Well, I have no answer but I swiftly left. After some more exploring (despite the bathroom incident) I realised I was really starting to like this house.

It was beautifully crafted. Some of the designs on the banister and walls and doors looked hand crafted to me and that just amazed me most of all. I finally came to my final stop. This was the only room I hadn't been in yet and I was hoping it was good because I hadn't found a room that shone for me yet.

The room seemed alright, not too many windows, window ledge big enough to sit down on, decent size and there was surprisingly a bed in the room. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Jumping on the bed which turned out to be surprisingly soft and comfy I tried to picture myself living in this room.

I closed my eyes after studying the room and pictured my things, my belongings, in this very room. Me on this bed listening to music yet somehow still able to hear Violets music from her room. Unconsciously I started to smile. There was something about this room I liked. Yes, I would definitely be picking this one.

Dad, or rather Ben, would probably haggle prices with her (the estate agent) to get a cheaper deal as he was so desperate for this plan to move forward. Feeling a gentle breeze to my left my eyes snapped open. Clearly seeing that the window was shut I frowned. I clumsily got off the bed to check if the window had a small gap or something which could have created a small breeze. Nope nothing. It was sealed shut allowing no air inside.

Strange.

Taking a deep breath I spun on my heels before making for the door. As my hand grasped the door handle I froze. You know that feeling of being watched? Well I had that now which was ridiculous due to the fact I was the only one in here. Not giving in to the urge of checking over my shoulder I swiftly exited the room. Making my way downstairs the feeling of being watched lingered.

However the minute I entered the kitchen it vanished.

Giving my sister a smile I went and stood by my mother. "Where did it happen?" Violet asked the realtor. Where did what happen? The realtor looked nervous and started to fidget.

"The basement."

"We'll take it." We all stared at her. I guess she found out something about this house that she liked then. As our parents went off to sign papers and what not (they were in the estate agents car) I got my sister to tell me what happened. Apparently a murder-suicide - great. I told her I had already found a room I liked. Thankfully she wasn't too fussed so no arguments happened over who got what room.

It all happened rather quick. We actually got the keys the same day. One problem was all our things were back in our old house. I was not going all the way back to pack. Sitting on the bed in my new room I smirked happily. I had managed to convince my parents to let me stay here instead of heading back. Violet, much to her horror, was forced to go too.

"Why can't I stay?!" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"You're 15." Ben responded.

"Ruby is only 17!"

"Yes but she is responsible." If only he knew. "And we need help packing. Besides, you hate people going through your stuff so how would that work with the packing? Ruby isn't that bothered." Violet huffed and spent another 30 minutes trying to convince them to let her stay. I smiled sadly and apologetically to my sister who sat in the back of the car.

"Promise to call me everyday, there is money left for food, take care of yourself, don't talk to strangers-"

"Mom!" I cut her off laughing. "You're only gunna be gone a couple days. Calm down."

"Yes and I worry because it's my job." she replied softly. I pulled her into a hug, promising her I would call her everyday. I waved them off before finally shutting the door behind me with a sigh.

Finally, a few days away from the madness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Closing the door behind me I made my way to the kitchen, dropping two bags on the counter. I had decided to get some food before I did anything else otherwise I would put it off all together and end up not eating until my family got back. Finding the shops wasn't too difficult, it was asking someone for directions that was the difficult part for me.

I had never been good with talking to strangers and was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. It took me 15 minutes to pluck up the courage to ask someone. The only reason I managed to was because it was a little old lady. My safest option.

I quickly put everything away before making a sandwich and heading to my room. Quickly checking my phone (it was charging) I plopped down on my bed, eating the ham and lettuce sandwich like there was no tomorrow. I groaned placing my hands on my stomach.

I tried, I really did.

Having an eating disorder wasn't fun, at all. It had started about a year ago when my best friend died in a car crash. All I wanted to do was sleep after that and when I was awake all I did was cry. I never really got over the incident I just learnt to put it in the past. My eating was so bad I ended up in hospital and it made me realise so much. I didn't want to go back there so even though it ends with me being in pain, if I haven't eaten I force myself to. Even if it is just one thing.

It is a battle I face every day but I hope I manage to overcome it. I'm not doing it for anyone else I want to do it for myself. I don't want to hate myself anymore. I want to like who I am and feel confidence not shame and disgust. How am I meant to help my family if I am a mess?

Flopping onto my back I let out a huge sigh. Placing my hands flat onto my stomach I close my eyes trying to relax and calm down my stomach.

Seven minutes had passed before a huge bang penetrated my ears causing me to jump. Slowly sitting up in my bed I swung my legs off the bed, feeling the cold wood under my bare feet. It was probably something from outside, I tried to reason with myself. I cleared my throat and as I was about to get up on the bed again there was another bang, this one sounding closer.

Taking a deep breath I stood up, exiting my bedroom. Looking either way down the hall there was nothing in sight. Another bang. It was coming from my right. Taking a cautious step in that direction I stalked the noise which kept repeating itself every 30 seconds. Suddenly I realised, I recognised the sound. It was similar to when you chucked a ball against a wall.

And it was coming from the attic.

Jumping up to reach the string to pull down the stairs that lead up to the attic I cursed. Why was I so small?! It took me four jumps before I managed to grasp it and yank down the steps. My foot paused on the first step. My courage dwindled rapidly. What was up there? Was it my imagination? I didn't know but I was scared because something could be up there and I was all alone in this big house. A part of me cursed at not going back with my family.

I needed to check so I shakily went up. Poking my head warily through the gap at the top I took a swift look around. Empty. I pushed up and crawled inside, standing fully once I was in. The place was genuinely empty. So, was I hearing things then? It had happened before but not for months and it was only once.

I slowly started to move around the attic. Why not have a look around now that I was here? I spent the next hour looking through boxes and bags. Something's were interesting to look at whilst other held no attraction for me. Going into a corner my eyes widened. There on a mannequin was a black rubber suit. After the initial shock my lips went into a smirk.

Well, looks like the old owners were into some kinky shit. Good for them! Cheering them on in my head I took one last look at the thing before turning my body so I could get back down the steps. Before my entire body was out the attic I stopped. The hair on my arms stood on end. There is was again - the feeling of being watched. It was a ridiculous notion because I knew no one was up here. Quickly calming myself I rushed down and pushed the ladder back up before rushing back to my room.

Later that night I surprised myself by feeling hungry so I decided to head to the kitchen to make something to eat. Simple pasta and cheese. As I poured the pasta into the pot (adding a little salt) there was a knock on the back door. My brows furrowed as my head snapped up. From the angle I was at I couldn't see who was at the door. Moving my feet I shuffled forward and carefully cracked the door open.

Stood on the opposite side was a young boy. He looked around my age with messy curly blond hair, pretty dark eyes, dimples (he smiled when the door opened) and seemed pretty tall. Well tall to me as I was tiny.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" The difference in our voices was apparent. I was quiet, shy and nervous and he was loud (well, louder than me), happy and confident. "I thought I would introduce myself. I usually come here when I'm bored, that's why I am here. I came in through the garden but I saw you through the window and thought I would introduce myself... and maybe apologise for trespassing. In my defence I didn't know anyone had moved in, I thought it was still empty."

He said all this very fast so it was difficult to keep up, thankfully I managed to get most of it. The entire time the smile never left his face.

"That's alright." I mumbled, looking back to the pot on the stove. "Um, what's your name?" Oh god, that's sounded so rude! His face never changed.

"Tate!" he replied. "Yours?"

"Ruby." Silence followed and I started to feel uncomfortable. Plus I needed to check on the pasta. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. "Would you like to come in?" He nodded his head before coming in and I quickly shut the door and rushed back to check on the pasta. Giving it a quick stir I set the wooden spoon back down. I looked up to see Tate looking around.

"It's nice here isn't it?" he asked me. Did he genuinely want my opinion or just making small talk. I went for nodding my head. "Is it just you?" Apparently he wanted me to talk causing me to sigh.

"No, my parents and sister too."

"Where are they?"

"Back at our old house packing."

Tate jumped up on the counter and I couldn't understand the look of complete fascination upon his face when he was looking at me. Why was he looking at me like that? The strange boy watched me as I finished my food. Watched as I drained the pasta, put it into a bowl and watched as I took the pregrated cheese from the fridge and sprinkled it on top of the pasta. Placing everything in the sink I grabbed a fork.

"Um, would you like anything?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I should have asked him earlier. He simply shook his head, thanking me anyways. Taking my food into the living room I sat down on the couch. Tate followed me and copied my action.

"No TV?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, it's back at the old house." I took a bite of pasta.

"How long til they are back?"

"Two more days that I know of. If it has to be longer my mom will let me know." I took another bite.

"So, what are you meant to do to entertain yourself in this house that has nothing?" Tate folded his legs under himself, turning his body to face me more. I shrugged.

"I have my laptop and a book. All I need - along with my phone. I have music on them, some movies downloaded onto my laptop, data on my phone so... I should be fine." Tate just grunted before looking around the room. I was nearly done with my pasta. "So, where do you live?" I cringed after asking him. Sounded so creepy.

"Next door."

"Really?" I asked shocked. I didn't expect that. He simply nodded his head with a small smile. I suddenly realised how comfortable I was in talking to this random boy considering I was terrible with strangers. I decided to let it go. I walked back to the kitchen placing my bowl in the sink. I glared down at the dirty stuff in the sink. I really had no energy to wash them right now. Shrugging, I could do them later, I went back to the living room.

Tate was now stood up and in the centre of the room. Awkwardly shifting from one foot the other I stared at him. I didn't want to be rude and ask him to leave - I couldn't bring myself to do that especially when I was bad at making friends. I could possibly try making friends with him since he lives next door. I offered him to stay which he seemed ready to accept. I ran to my room grabbing my laptop and phone.

I wanted to make friends but wasnt ready to let him into my room yet. My room was always my place of safety and I didn't want to let him in right now (despite not really having anything in it).

Plopping down on the couch next to him I placed the black laptop on my knees, suggesting to him a movie. So we did. Two movies to be exact and we never spoke once which I found a little disconcerting. After the second movie was over Tate shifted. It was then that I realised he hadn't moved at all through both films. Weird.

"So Ruby... how old are you? I never asked that earlier."

"Oh I'm, I'm 17."

"Me too."

"Oh that's great. At least I will know one person at school." Tate frowned and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry, I dont go to school. I'm homeschooled." he admitted. I felt like I was a balloon just deflating. School was not my thing and sure I would be with Violet but we weren't in the same year.

"That's fine." I gave him a fake smile but I hoped he bought it. Silence wrapped around us like a warm blanket. Strangely the silence wasn't uncomfortable. "So Tate, do you have any brothers or sisters?" He shifted slightly but I caught it - he looked uncomfortable and I didn't know why.

"I have a brother and a sister." he replied distantly. I decided not to say any more on that subject. "So why did you decide to move here?"

"Oh," I laughed awkwardly, tucking some of my brown hair behind my ear. "It's a long story."

"I have time." He gave a cute smile.

"It's getting late. Don't you need to go home? Your parents will start getting worried." I dodged. He looked to his lap with a pout. I could tell he didn't want to go but I didn't know why. Eventually he looked back up before standing. I stood too and walked him to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you." I stammered, blushing when he gave a wide smile. He was really cute.

"It was nice meeting you too." He paused for a few seconds before continuing to speak, putting his hands in his pockets and looking a little unsure of himself. It was the first time all night I had seen him look shy. "I was wondering... could I come over tomorrow? I could keep you company since you will be on your own."

I bit my lip thinking. I didn't really mind being alone but it would be nice to see him again. He didn't seem like a creep at least. I nodded my head, agreeing he could come round tomorrow. After he left I went upstairs and decided on having a shower. I spent about 40 minutes in the shower all together before getting out, squeaking when the cold air hit my body.

Quickly wrapping my towel around my body I went back to my room, crawling under the thick blanket. I was lucky I also brought a change of clothes with me so I had a new outfit for the next day. However I would have to make do with what I already had for the day after that. I was praying my family actually arrived the day they were meant to so I wouldn't have to keep wearing the same clothes.

Surprisingly I fell asleep about two minutes after I laid down and didn't wake up once. When I did wake up I stretched my body while letting out a huge yawn. Sitting up and wiping my eyes I blinked a few times trying to see better and adjust to the light.

I decided to lay in bed for a little until my body started to wake up more. When it did I got up and got dressed into my other outfit; black shorts, black fluffy socks and a long sleeved dark purple top. Brushing my hair and teeth before heading downstairs I flopped on the couch.

I suddenly felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I wondered what time Tate would be coming round? Jumping up I decided to wash the dishes from last night. As I was drying my hands I heard a knock on the front door. Rushing towards it I wondered where my excitement was coming from. I only met the boy yesterday and I didn't even know it was him. But who else could it be? No one knew I live here yet!

Taking a steady breath I opened the door. I was right, it was Tate. He was in simple jeans and a short sleeved top. He smiled widely at me, full teeth and dimples making my heart beat faster. Stop it! You hardly know the boy. Stop being pathetic. Letting him in I shut the door and ran a hand through my hair.

"You look pretty." he commented, tilting his head to the side. It was cute, damn him. I blushed and shook my head.

"I'm not even wearing makeup." I protested.

"Even better. I hate girls who cake their face in that stuff. So much better when they go natural." he replied smoothly.

"So you're anti-makeup?"

"No I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind girls who wear it. I just don't like it when there is too much." he argued, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Does he do that when he's nervous?

"Oh." I said pathetically. Was that all I could come up with? Really!

"So, what do you want to do?" To that I had no answer. I didn't want to suggest a movie since we did that last night but had nothing else to say. "Want to maybe listen to music? Show me what you like?" Thank God he saved me. I grabbed my laptop and we settled back on the couch.

I played for him some of the music I listen to. Green Day, Blink 182, Slipknot, Simple plan, Nirvana, AC/DC, Johnny Cash, Linkin Park and more. Apparently we had common ground on some of my music choices - especially Nirvana.

We spent the morning listening to music and chatting about nonessential things. It was really nice actually, relaxing and comfortable.

Around 2pm when the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, we headed out back to sit in the garden. "So why did you always come here?" I asked curiously. He had told me he always snuck into this house.

He took about 15 seconds to answer me. "I just... don't like being at mine."

"How come? And fyi you can tell me to shut up if I'm being nosey." This caused him to give me a little smile but I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Me and my mom don't get along very well." he breathed.

"What about your dad?"

"He's dead."

"Oh my god, Tate, I am so sorry." I placed a hand over my mouth. I felt so bad because his face dropped and he was looking at his lap, playing with his hands uncertainly. I carefully shuffled closer to him, putting my hand on his knee. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." he responded quietly. Slowly he moved his hand before placing it over mine. We both moved our hands so our fingers could wrap with each others. We sat there for a while in silence, me placing my head on his shoulder, looking out across the garden in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stood in the kitchen I buttered some bread to make a sandwich, forcing myself not to repeat my question. I had already asked Tate twice if he wanted anything but he refused, yet I still felt bad eating when he wasn't. He hadn't ate all day but claimed he wasn't hungry. "I will eat when I go home, I promise." he said, trying to make me feel better.

Tate was currently sat on the counter, again, as I worked on making myself a ham sandwich. Just as I finished slicing it into two triangles my phone started ringing. Quickly snatching it off the counter I pressed it to my ear after checking who was calling.

"Hey mom." I answered, looking towards Tate and mouthing an apology. He simply waved his hand.

"Hi sweetie. How are you getting on at the house on your own? Are you okay?" she sounded worried but then, she had never really left me on my own before now. I told her everything was fine but for some reason couldn't bring myself to tell her about my new friend. "Well that's good, I was just calling to check up on you. Oh, and to let you know we will be arriving not tomorrow but the morning after that so you will only be on your own for one more day."

"Okay, that's fine." I replied distractedly. Tate was pulling funny faces at me trying to get me to laugh. 'Stop it!' I mouthed. "Is everything packed?"

"Nearly, that's why we need one more day." mother replied. I could hear Violet shouting something in the background but couldn't tell what. My mother sighed. "Well I better go, Violet is kicking off."

"What for?"

"Oh I don't know... I think Ben, I mean your dad went into her room to help pack." I cringed. I even felt sorry for Ben as it was not a good idea to touch Violets things.

"Right well I will see you soon... I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Stay safe." And she was gone. I put the phone back down before jumping up next to Tate, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"So they're coming back soon?" Tate said, breaking the silence. I simply nodded my head as I was still chewing. "When?" I frowned. I couldn't understand the way he had said it but it didn't sound like he was simply curious - there was something else to it.

"In two days. Kind of. Not tomorrow but the morning after that." The curly haired boy next to me simply hummed in reply. With nothing else to do or say I carried on eating. The silence wasn't broken until I had finished one slice of my sandwich.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tate asked me, his usual happy self was back I noted. I shrugged, I was never good at thinking of ideas. "Um, how about we go exploring?" I looked at him with my head tilted. I had checked all the rooms upstairs including the attic, but not all the rooms downstairs.

"Well the only place I really need to look at is the basement." I noted his eyes widened slight but brushed it off. He cleared his throat before smiling but to me, it looked forced.

"You don't want to look upstairs?"

"I have checked all the rooms upstairs." I jumped off the counter placing my empty plate in the sink. "Come on, let's check the basement." I didn't wait for a reply - I was already off. I jumped as Tate grabbed my arm as I hadn't even heard the sound of him running towards me.

"What's the point?" he asked me, a slight desperate tone entering his voice. "It's just a dirty old basement. I've checked it. Remember I came here all the time - there isn't anything down there."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" He shook his head. "Huh... nothing interesting? Nothing-"

"Ruby!" he cut me off, his voice raised slightly causing me to stop. "I promise you there isn't anything down there, It's boring." He had grabbed both my arms and was staring me dead in the eyes. I was starting to feel slightly awkward causing me to shrug my arms out of his hold: he let me.

"Okay, I believe you."

Silence. The boy opposite me shuffled on his feet and put his hands into his pocket. Yes, that was definitely something he did when he was nervous I noted. Struggling to find something to say I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Have you seen the rubber suit in the attic?" Oh why did it have to be that!

He gave me an amused grin before slowly nodding his head. So, we both then agreed to head to the attic. I had Tate pull the stairs down since he was taller but he had me go up first. Once both of us were in I walked over to the suit.Tate come up and stood behind me. "Do you think they actually wore it?"

"Well if they did all I can hope for is they cleaned it afterwards." I replied, causing him to laugh. "When my mom sees this she will want it out the house. If it ain't clean I feel sorry for whoever has to touch it to get rid of it."

"Well it looks clean." Tate shrugged, walking away. I turned around, placing my hand on my hip.

"Yeah the outside." I scoffed. I was not going to look inside the thing. What if it actually was dirty. I scrunched up my nose as I turned away. Tate was now sat on the floor on an old mattress that I hadn't noticed before. How hadn't I noticed that?! He patted it, signalling for me to come sit next to him "Is that thing hygienic?"

He rolled his eyes, leaning up to grab my hand and then promptly pulled me down. A little bit of dust floated up as I bounced down onto the mattress causing me to cough. Leaning up against the wall I looked around the attic not knowing what to do. Tate moved back so he was sat next to me, our shoulders pressed up next to each other. I bit my lip at our closeness. I was so sad.

"How long have you lived around here?" I asked after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Well... probably all my life."

"Probably?" I questioned, turning so I could see him more.

"Yeah I mean, I'm pretty sure we didn't live round here when I was younger but I can't remember where we lived. Too young you know. I actually can't even remember how old I was when we did move down here." I could understand that. "So let me ask you something... Do you have a boyfriend?"

My eyes widened as I blushed. I profusely shook my head causing him to laugh - great. "No I don't." I stammered.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Once about a year ago but it only lasted three months."

"What was his name?"

"Ryan." I looked back up at Tate and noted how genuinely curious he looked. He asked me why we broke up. "I don't know. I guess there wasn't anything really there you know? I liked him don't get me wrong but I was bored. It wasn't fun or exciting. I don't want a boring relationship. I want to be with someone who can make me laugh constantly, someone whose smile makes me smile, someone who knows me and is genuinely interested in getting to know me, someone who doesn't judge me. I want to be with someone that doesn't care if we like different things. I want some who looks at me and-" I broke off as I glanced at him. His entire body was facing me now and as the light shone in through the small window it hit his face causing his dark eyes to shine brightly. It was the look of pure fascination plastered over his boyish face that got to me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" His voice was low, deep and unnerving.

"Rambling on like that." I started to play with my hair due to my nerves. His lips twitched upwards.

"That's okay." He rubbed his chin before continuing to speak. "So knowing all that how was your relationship with him during those three months?" I gulped. I didn't know why I felt so nervous all of a sudden. It was that feeling when you're being pursued - and not in a good way. Say for example, you're walking home in the dark and you feel like someone is following you. Something like that.

"It was comfortable let's put it like that." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"That's it?"

"Yup." I returned, popping the P. "It was more the familiarity of a best friend then a boyfriend. No spark or anything."

"Well you need a spark." I turned to look at the boy next to me. He had one elbow on his knee and was leaning his cheek into his open palm. He gave me a cheeky smile and that sinking feeling I felt a few minutes ago suddenly left my body. I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Out the attic. I don't want to sit in here anymore." I didn't wait for a reply as I quickly descended the steps. Tate was right behind me in a flash. I went downstairs and he followed. "Maybe you should go home now. Your mother will be worried and you still need to eat." He looked saddened at this but I really wanted some time on my own. He eventually nodded his head.

"Can I give you a hug before I go?" I took a deep breath before nodding my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist with my cheek pressed against his chest. I bit my lip. The hug felt nice. I was surprised to find myself relaxing into the hug. I felt protected with his arms around me but that scared me. He kissed the top of my head before letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." He looked happy again knowing I was letting him come back tomorrow. I shut the door behind him before leaning my back against it. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

What the hell was going on with me?

 **I apologize for this chapter being so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapte** **r 4**

Heading to my room I suddenly felt alone. I thought I wouldn't mind it since I was always in my room back home and barely came out except for school and dinner. Sometimes I would hang with Violet in her room, or her in mine, but not too often as Violet had grown to love her solitude. Before that though we used to hang out all the time. Now that I think about it, it was only when Violet started wanting her own space did I start hanging out on my own. I had grown to miss my time with Violet.

Finally entering my room I stripped off my clothes before crawling under the warm blankets. I brought one side of them up to cuddle with. After some time my annoyance at not being able to sleep grew. I huffed, flopping onto my back. Why couldn't I sleep?

Letting out a shriek I sat up straight on my bed. There in the middle of the floor was my book. Staring with wide eyes at the black cover of my book I shakily got out of the bed. I bent down to pick it up, frantically looking around my room. My book had been sat on the bedside table, so how did it get there? It sounded like it had been thrown... but that was impossible.

Letting out a shaky breath I put the book back in its original spot, getting back in the bed. My nerves were shot and I suddenly started shaking. Stop being so pathetic! My brain shouted at me giving me a headache. It was probably because I was so tired and I was being messed with by my mind. Yeah right, my brain scoffed, still doesn't explain how the book made its way half across the room.

Whining I curled into a ball bringing the duvet over my entire body as though that's what would keep me safe. I suddenly really missed my family. I would feel a little better about this situation just knowing they were in the house. But they weren't and I was going to have to deal with it on my own.

Catching my breath in the back of my throat my entire body froze. I could hear someone walking about my room. They were light on their feet but I heard a slight creak on one of the floorboards. Oh fuck, I'm about to die! I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream... but most of all, I wanted my mom.

Chewing on my lip I did the unthinkable: I slowly pulled the duvet down so I could see. My heart stopped. There was noone there but I could have sworn I heard someone walking around the room. Gulping I sat up. Even though no-one was there my heart accelerated and my breathing got heavier. I could feel someone staring at me but how was that even possible?

Maybe I'm going crazy?

I brought my knees up to my chest whilst running a hand through my messy hair. Slowly turning my head to the left I stared at the wall in front of me. I could literally feel someone stood there, like I could feel a presence but the spot showed empty. I squeezed my eyes shut as I jumped back under the covers. Just keep your eyes shut and try to fall asleep, I commanded myself frantically. I don't know when but I did manage to fall asleep.

When I awoke I searched the room. No-one was there and everything seemed normal. My book was still on the bedside table. Did I imagine everything last night? I shook my head. I knew I didnt because everything felt too real. I blew out a breath before heading for the shower.

Mixing and matching clothes from the past two days I wore the shorts from yesterday, the top from the first day (a simple black tank top) and put the fluffy black socks back on and a black bra. I didn't bother wearing knickers today as both were dirty. I did some simple makeup and put my hair in a bobble. I skipped downstairs to the kitchen grabbing an apple for breakfast. The sun was shining brightly, making everything seem kind. I decided to sit in the garden this morning, letting the clear blue sky, and friendly sun, wash away all my worries from last night.

"Boo!" I had never let out a higher, louder, scream then I had just done right now. Clothing my chest I turned to see Tate bent over laughing. His eyes were bright with amusement, his mouth wide as he laughed showing off his dimples and his hair was falling over his face. I couldn't help but smile despite my embarrassment. "You should have seen your face!"

"That wasn't funny." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest trying really hard not to smile this time. He raised his brow at me giving me a condescending smile.

"I think other wise." he remarked. "If it wasn't funny then why was I laughing?" I rolled my eyes, mumbling at him to shut up. He came over, plopping himself down on the grass next to me leaning back onto his hands. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I grumbled. I hated being scared. I was a wuss, sue me. I think the only thing that didnt scare me (which scared a lot of people) was spiders. My dad, or rather Ben, found it amusing. Tate gave me a charming smile causing me to fight back a blush. Damn this boy.

"Excited to see your family tomorrow?" Tate asked me, finally sitting up right.

"Some of them." I returned, staring out ahead of me.

"What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with why you moved here? You still never told me about that." I sighed. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. I mean, I found it personal and nothing against the cute boy sat next to me but what if he judged me because of this. What if he thought my family was too messed up to want anything to do with me. I think the turmoil must have shown on my face because he grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"A while ago we all found out my mother was pregnant. I was so excited, I love kids and couldn't wait to have a baby brother or sister." I started, looking at the large hand that was still holding mine. I don't know why I suddenly started telling him all this. I just all of a sudden felt safe when he grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt like I could actually trust him.

"A few months later my friend died in a car crash. I was practically comatose for a long time. My mother was worried and stressing a lot due to my state. I will always hate myself for it. I could have handled it better but I didn't and I can only put the blame on myself." Tears welled up in my eyes which I desperately tried to hold back. I didn't want him to see me cry, to see me so weak. Tate wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bring me into a side hug causing me to place my head on his broad shoulder.

"Ruby, I obviously don't know what happened but please dont blame yourself. It's a natural reaction. You were heartbroken. Devastated. Your friend had just died. What did you expect you to do? Act like nothing happened and be happy?" Tate said, though some of it was a bit mumbled as he pressed his face into my hair.

"She lost the baby Tate." I breathed, a tear betraying me as it slid down my pale cheek. I furiously wiped it away.

"It wasn't your fault." I pulled back and stared at him shaking me head.

"She lost the baby because she was worrying about me." I snapped. I immediately regretted it when he looked at his lap, a frown marring his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry." He gave a little grin pulling me closer to him. "So that's why your moving." He sounded confused. I shook my head.

"It was then I tried to sort myself out, tried to get better. My mom needed me and I felt like I needed to repay her so I did everything in my power to make her happy. It seemed to be working for a while. She bought herself a puppy as a replacement." I explained. The guilt was something I had to live with and I didn't know if I could.

"Then what happened? I feel like there is more to this." Tate's voice was quiet as he spoke, his hand soothingly rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, well me and my mom had spent the day shopping one day and when we arrived home... that's why we are moving. A fresh start!" I scoffed shaking me head. Tate gave me a questioning look. "My mom and I went upstairs to put our stuff away that we had just got... we went to my room first and then my parents. Mom wanted to try on some of her new clothes for me. Well, when we got to her room we found my dad."

"And?" I looked at Tate to his eyes lit with curiosity.

"He was having sex... with one of his students." I deadpanned. There was a bit of silence that followed. Tate looked like he was thinking hard.

"So let me get this straight." Tate finally said, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Your mom lost her baby so he decided to have an affair?"

"His coping mechanism." I laughed spitefully. Tate brought me in to a fully fledged hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, digging my face into his chest. We sat that for a few minutes before he spoke once more.

"I just... I can't believe he did that - it's disgusting. You don't hurt the ones you love. Ever." He suddenly pulled back and held my arms length staring directly into my eyes. His suddenly movement startled me. "You don't blame yourself for that do you?"

I gave him a small smile as I shook my head no. "I may feel responsible for my mother losing the baby but in no way do I feel responsible for the aftermath. I never made my dad cheat on my mom. He chose to do that himself." Relief spread across his face instantly before he pulled me back into another hug.

After some time we eventually made our way back inside where I told him I needed to call my mom to check in. Sitting on the sofa on the phone I barely noticed as Tate started to casually play with my hair as he sat next to me. Hanging up the phone, putting it on the couch next to me I slowly turned my head to face him. His hands stilled as he gave me a small smile before carrying on playing with my hair.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked me while I sat back properly and got comfy. I shook my head. "I like your hair." He seemed embarrassed as he said this. It was adorable.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's pretty and soft." I don't know how it happened but Tate ended up sitting behind me so I was in between his legs as he played with my hair. I was surprisingly not bored. I always loved my hair being played with (what girl doesn't) and I was feeling pretty damn relaxed. It wasn't until he asked me how my night went that I realised just how relaxed I was because I tensed up thinking about last night.

"Um, it was okay." I whispered before clearing my throat. "Yours?"

"It was fine and why don't I believe you."

"I don't know. Only you can answer that." He stopped playing with my hair, his hands dropping onto his thighs. I turned back to look at him.

"Maybe it's because I felt you tense up when I asked you that, or the fact your voice broke when answering me." His voice was sarcastic and cynical causing me to look down. His hand grabbed my chin forcing me to look up. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." I tried to get him to drop it but he wasn't taking no for an answer causing me to sigh. "I just couldn't sleep. And through that my sleep deprived mind started making me hear shit that's all."

"Like what?"

"First of all my book got thrown across the room but that's impossible. I just imagined it. Secondly, I heard someone walking about my room. I mean it seemed so real... like I could actually feel them there." I gave a shaky laugh. He surely thought I was crazy. "Obviously no one was there. It was just because I was tired that's all."

He was giving me a strange look, one I couldn't decipher. "You'll be okay." he finally said. "I could stay tonight if you like?"

"Thanks but no thanks." I felt bad when I saw his face drop. I quickly rushed to explain my self, not liking to see him down and me be the cause of it. "My family is due in the morning and I don't even know what time so I don't really want to have to explain myself if they catch you here. I don't want them to think they can't trust me."

"It's okay, I understand." He seemed slightly more cheerful but I could still hear slight disappointment in his voice. Maybe he just wanted a night away from his house? He hadn't really told me much, also because I had never asked, but he had dropped hints that life at home for him wasn't so great.

"Maybe once everything is sorted I could ask my parents for you to stay over one night?" I told him with a wide smile. I got one back in return. I squealed in excitement before promptly blushing which in turn caused Tate to laugh. I slapped his chest which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Maybe." I replied coyly. He started to smirk at me which made me gulp. I started to slowly get off the couch with the boy following my example.

"You're going to regret that." he stated before quickly running at me. I let out a high squeal before running as fast as I could away from him. I could hear his footsteps behind me, close behind me. Damn this boy was fast. I managed to get to the top of the stairs before he caught up to me, grabbing me around the waist. Sadly my footing wasn't so good when he grabbed me causing me to slip. In panic I grabbed onto him as I fell.

I let out a gasp as my back hit the wooden floor. Staring wide eyed up at the boy who was now on top of me my breath caught in my throat. He lifted a hand to my face, softly brushing the hair off of me. He lightly ran his fingers over my cheek causing goosebumps. We ended up in a staring contest and I just knew my face would be bright red by now.

Sadly me clearing my throat nervously broke the spell. He mumbled something under his breath I didn't catch before scrambling off me, reach out and pulling me up afterwards. Muttering a thanks I straightened out my clothes. "I best go." My head snapped up. Why did he suddenly want to go?

"Oh." Wow. Beautiful. That is apparently all I could come up with. I walked with him in silence to the front door. "I will see you some other time yeah?"

"Sure." I forced a smile onto my face, giving a little wave goodbye then shut the door. I groaned leaning my forehead against the dark wood. It was cool. Well, I knew that boy wasn't coming back around here. I huffed before storming up to my room, dramatically flopping face first onto the bed.

With nothing else to do I moodily grabbed my book and started to read. I read for four hours straight before putting it back down giving my eyes a rub. It was now around 6pm and I was getting peckish. All I wanted was a slice of bread and butter so that is what I made. Going back to my room nibbling on the bread, I kicked the door behind me. Grabbing my phone I called my sister. She picked up on the third ring.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just hadn't spoken to you in a few days and wanted to see how you were getting on." I told her honestly. I heard Violet sigh over the phone before hearing a door slam shut. I was guessing she had just entered her room.

"It's fine unless you count having to watch dad try to act like nothing has happened." Violet said, or more like complained. "He knew I didn't like people touch my stuff which is why he said I had to come back to help pack and yet he still comes barging into my room and tries to help me pack."

I remember mom mentioning that. "What happened?" I was genuinely curious. I knew Violet wouldn't let it go easily. I heard her laugh, genuinely laugh.

"Well I shouted at him. I mean I was already pissed after spending the entire day packing the kitchen and stuff and then he pulls this." I stretched out on my bed getting comfy. "His face was priceless though and he didn't speak to me the rest of the night or the next morning."

"Not that you're complaining." I remarked with a smirk.

"Nope. Glad to be heading tomorrow to be honest. I just want this over with. However I am not happy that we are leaving so early. We wouldn't be but mom is worried." Violet told me all in a bored tone.

"Why is she worried?" Violet scoffed and gave a dramatic sigh causing me to roll my eyes.

"Because of you of course. She has never left any of us on our own before and to suddenly leave you on your own especially with the distance.. well, you can guess how she has been." I genuinely felt quite bad for my sister now. My mom, Vivien, could get quite annoying when she was worried about something. She was naggy and would snap at you sometimes for the littlest thing.

I stayed on the phone to my little sister for about an hour before saying goodbye. Placing the black phone on my pillow I jumped up from my bed after realising why my stomach was hurting all of a sudden - I really needed to pee. Sitting on the toilet I gasped when the tap started leaking water at an alarming rate. Quickly sorting myself out I ran over to quickly turn it back off.

I ran a hand through my hair in agitation before slinking back to my room. Checking my phone it was only 7:33pm. I sighed deeply. For some reason I really wanted to see Tate. My head snapped up when I heard a loud knock at the door. I'm surprised I even heard it since I was upstairs and this house was so large. Quickly heading downstairs I rushed to the door knowing who it was. I mean, who else could it be? The door swung open and there stood Tate with his face pointed towards the ground.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. I didn't know why I was acting like this I just knew I was happy to see him. He raised his head to glance at me. There wasn't any emotion I could clearly point out which left me feeling rather put out.

"Hey, I um... I wanted to apologize for leaving like that earlier." he said softly. There was no smile on his face like usual. I quickly shook my head.

"It's fine - honestly." We kind of just stood there staring at each other, pretty weird if you ask me. "Do you want to come in?" He hesitated before giving me an answer. He simply nodded his head before entering. Again his hands were in his pockets. I shuffled my feet scratching the back of my head.

"So um, you're not mad at me for rushing off like that?" Tate asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I quickly replied no causing him to give me a small insecure smile. I then said something that shocked me because like I said, my room was my safe spot. My haven. I asked him if he wanted to head to my room to hang out for a little bit before he had to inevitably go home. He happily agreed.

After entering my room I casually watched him. He seemed so familiar with being inside this room that it confused me. Then I remembered he always used to come here. He must have caught me looking as he gave me a quick smile. "This used to be my room." I simply nodded and started to walk to my bed before pausing. Hang on...

"You used to live here?" Tate nodded. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, a while back. Guess my mom couldn't keep up with the payments so we moved." he explained.

"To next door?" I asked amused. He smiled wide nodding his head. "Fair enough." I sat down on my bed whilst Tate stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. I think he just didn't want to sit down on the bed incase I called him out or something so I patted the spot beside me.

He moved swiftly, plopping himself down by my left. He stayed for about an hour and a half and all we did was talk before he had to go. I pouted causing him to laugh. "You were the one who said I couldn't stay tonight and besides, if they are coming in the morning you need to be up too. Which also means you are going to need to sleep." I stood up reluctantly.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"No need. I know my way." He planted a swift kiss to my cheek before leaving the room. I was kind of still stood there shocked for a few more seconds before finally getting out of my stupor. Getting out of my clothes I slipped into bed and was thankful nothing happened because it meant I got to sleep pretty quick and wasn't woken during the night.

The next morning I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom whilst yawning causing tears to leave my eyes. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed and shaved. Quickly getting dressed (in dirty clothes) I huffed. As soon as they arrived I was grabbing whatever held my clothes and was getting changed.

I forewent makeup knowing I would probably sweat unloading boxes and unpacking. I put my hair into a messy bun before rushing downstairs. I grabbed an apple and text my sister asking how long they would be. She replied immediately saying they were about 20 minutes away. Finishing my Apple I threw it away and waited impatiently for my family to arrive.

Finally the time came.

I heard the car pulling up causing me to jump out of my seat and rush to the front door practically ripping it open. I ran down the few steps and threw myself into my mother's open arms as she was already out of the car. My mother let out a grunt from the impact but nevertheless held me close. We exchanged greetings of how we missed each other before I went over to Violet and hugged her too. Just to be nice and make my mom happy I gave my dad, Ben, a hug too but his didn't last as long.

We didn't unpack straight away as they wanted to relax after being in the car for so long and having woken up early. So the agreement was to wait for the removal van as they shouldn't have been too far behind. They arrived exactly 18 minutes later and we all got to work. Like I said I went straight for my stuff and rushed to my room to change my clothes. I slipped on some grey sweatpants and a black sports bra. No need to look fancy for unpacking and moving things.

After getting all my things into my room I helped my mom with getting all the boxes for the kitchen whilst Ben helped the movers with the living room. Mom and I stopped for a quick glass of water and a catch up before getting back to work. We literally spent all day working and I hadn't even unpacked anything of my own. That was something I would do tomorrow.

Violet didn't help at all and instead found herself a room and worked on moving her things to her room and unpacking them. I let it go and didn't say anything as she had helped them pack everything. It was my turn to help out now.

At the end of the day Ben and my mom decide to order us a takeaway as we barely had food (just what I had gotten and what was left of it) and no one had energy to cook tonight. The television was set up so we decided for tonight to eat the food in the living room watching TV. Even Violet was joining in on tonight's conversation which was a pleasant surprise.

After eating Violet left for her room but I decided to remain where I was. My parents were questioning me about my time on my own and once again I found myself not telling them about Tate. There was just something inside of me that wanted to keep him a secret - at least for now.

Finally bidding them a good night I went to my room. Despite having a shower this morning I jumped in one now. I had been sweating profusely so I needed one. Wrapping a towel around my body I went to my room, rummaging around to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair or black shorts and a black baggy top. Slipping them on I started to towel dry my hair.

My door started to creak open causing my head to snap up. I relaxed seeing it was only my mother. "I just wanted to say goodnight." she said with a soft grin. I smiled back at her.

"Goodnight." She went to leave. "Mom!" She looked back at me expectantly. I sniffed, giving her a smile again. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Get some sleep." Then she turned and left. I dropped the towel on the floor before making my way to my bed. Crawling under the duvet I hugged my pillow tightly. Sometimes I missed being a child. I know that sound random but I do. When you are a child you have no cares in the world. Not ones that matter anyhow. I sighed, it was stupid to think it because it was part of the inevitable: you had to grow up.

There was nothing anyone could do to stop time, to freeze it on a single moment no matter how much you wished it. You just had to take a look at what life dealt you and figure out what your next move would be. I tried to look at things realistically most of the time but deep down I knew I was a fucking pessimist.

Closing my eyes I tried to sleep. It took a while for sleep to find me since my mind was going full speed but when it did I was thankful.

Gasping I sat up in my bed. My hair was tangled around my face, my chest heaving up and down. The sun was streaming in through the window indicating to me that it was morning. Moving so I was on my back I thought about the dream I just had.

I was in this house, in this very room and yet it didn't feel the same. There was a different aura about the room that stuck to me. It was darker, crueler and sinister. The room was empty except for myself. The room had things in it showing that someone was staying in the room but it wasn't my things. The room looked more like it belonged to a boy.

My head whipped round as the door opened. My jaw dropped to see Tate bound into the room, calmly shutting the door behind him. He looked like his usual self but there was something off about him and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I watched as Tate strolled right past me as if I wasn't even here causing me to frown. What was going on? Maybe I could try calling out to him to see if he could hear me? That also didn't work. I huffed in annoyance and watched as he moved over to the bed which was in the exact same spot my bed was in.

He sat down on the edge, placing his hands on his thighs. His fingers started to claw at the material covering them. I felt so lost. With nothing else to do I walked around the room taking everything in and when that got boring I started to study the boy I was getting to know. I never quite managed to do that though as the door was blown wide open.

What the fuck?

A bunch of people swarmed into the room with guns (A fucking SWAT team) and aimed them all at Tate. How did I not hear them running towards the room? They started to speak but I couldn't hear any sound leave their mouths. I watched as Tate moved his hand to his head after he stood up, his hands shaped like a gun, and I saw his mouth form the word 'bang'.

The next thing I knew the men all shot at him which is when I woke up. Why would I dream about Tate being killed? I didn't want him to die. He was like my only friend right now. I enjoyed spending time with him. I shakily sat back up taking a deep breath.

This was not a good way to start my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting at the table munching on my toast I watched as my mother potted about trying to organise the kitchen. She seemed to be in her own little world talking to herself about where things should go. After finishing my breakfast, and putting my plate away, I headed back to my room. I was bored. Violet wasn't awake yet and my mom was busy. I wanted to see Tate.

I quickly got washed and dressed in some black ripped jeans, boots and a long sleeved black top. Shoving my hair into a messy bobble I skipped downstairs. Wait, he said he lived next door but which house? I didn't want to knock on some randomers house. Aww, fuck. I went outside anyways, sitting down on the steps.

What was I to do now? I surprisingly really missed Tate and that scared me. It had been one day. One blasted day of not seeing him and I already missed him. I sighed deeply, kicking the steps. "What did those steps ever do to you?" A voice said causing me to jump. My head snapped up to see Tate stood a few steps away grinning at me.

"Tate!" I hated myself for sounding so happy but Tate's smiles just widened. He plopped down next to me, opening his arms wide. I happily accepted his hug and we sat hugging for a minute or two. I pulled back asking how his day was yesterday

"Boring. I missed hanging out with you." he admitted causing me to blush.

"I missed you too." I confessed. "I spent the day unpacking everything. I need to unpack all my stuff today." I grimaced at the thought causing the boy next to me to laugh. I quickly shut down his offer to help me.

"Can we hang out later?" he asked unsure.

"Of course but I don't think it's a good idea for my parents to see you. Not just yet. I think it's best they settle first." I replied.

"Don't worry. We can still hang out." he told me confidently. I gave him a questioning look causing him to smirk at me. "Just wait." He then stood, reaching down to pull me up. "Have fun with unpacking." I rolled my eyes walking back to the door. I turned round to say bye but he was already gone. Weird.

I rushed to my room so I could start unpacking. I didn't want to live from boxes and bags anymore. Starting with my clothes I slammed the suitcase on the bed then unzipped it. It was only due to the move did I realise how much clothes I owned. Shrugging I set about sorting them into piles before putting them away neatly.

Whilst doing this my mind started to wander off to a direction I wasn't sure I was happy with - Tate. I didn't know what I felt about that boy. I mean yes, I couldn't deny that he was attractive because he was: incredibly so. However there was something strange about that boy and I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't want to dwell too much on it because I liked him and he seemed to be a good friend to me. I also was not going to dwell upon how he made my heart beat faster when ever he was around or how he could constantly make me blush. It seemed like that topic would give me a migraine.

Finishing putting my clothes away I turned to two boxes that were filled with books. Ben had already placed a beautiful bookshelf in here to place all my books upon. Shoving the heavy boxes in front of it my mind went wandering again as I set to work. This time it was about the new school me and my sister would have to be attending.

I really wasn't looking forward to it. I was never good with making new friends and was terrible in crowds. I have had more than one panic attack due to large crowds. I was thankful I would have Violet, even if we werent in the same classes.

I was just hoping we wouldn't stand out too much. I would hate for my sister to get bullied or anything. And what was I supposed to do if she got into a fight? I couldn't fight I was too weak. And would I actually step in? I would love to say I would but I wouldn't. Im too much of a wuss. I love my sister dearly but... I'm ashamed to say I don't think I could jump in to save her. That's not saying I wouldn't if I could because if I knew I was strong enough to win I definitely would.

Putting the last book in its right space I ran a hand through my hair. I was a bad sister. Chucking the boxes to the side I grabbed some new ones. These had random stuff in like CD's, DVD'S, more makeup, posters etc. In some other boxes were shoes, coats, my Xbox and games to go with it. My TV was still on the floor along with a DVD player. I also had in boxes my note books, stationary, a couple teddies, perfume, jewellery, a skateboard which I hadn't been on in years, and some other random stuff.

Working now on putting everything in its right place so I could turn this room into mine my mind started wandering... again. This time it was focused on Violet.

I really wanted my sister to make some friends here, maybe even a boyfriend because I wanted her to be happy. She had been so depressed, and closed off, the past couple months that it was really starting to make me worry. She never used to be like this and my perfect father is brushing it off saying she is just going through a phase. Well do you want to know what I think dad? Go fuck yourself!

It took a while but I was finally finished with my room making me sigh in relief. Flopping back onto the bed (I had new covers on them) I shut my eyes in bliss. I was tired and hungry. As though God was listening my mother shouted up the stairs loud enough so we could hear that dinner was ready.

I scuttled off the bed and practically flew downstairs. Sitting next to my sister at the table I stayed silent as I ate. I glanced up for a split second and caught my mom looking at me. I gave her a questioning look. "Nothing, sorry for staring sweetie I know you hate that when you eat but... it's nice to see your appetite is back for a bit."

I gave her a small smile. I knew she was constantly worried when it came to my eating habits which was another reason I sometimes forced myself to eat. She had too much on her plate as it was to worry about this too. And if I had to lie about it I did because I don't like it when my mother worries about me.

There was only a little bit of chatter as we ate and after I followed Vi back to her room so we could hang for a little bit. I was just happy she let me. She put some music on her laptop as we got onto her bed. We started talking about anything that popped into our minds - mostly how school was gunna suck so bad.

I stayed with her for a couple hours, enjoying her company. As I left the room I felt proud of myself getting her to smile twice. Violet didn't smile all that much. Once getting back to my room I decided to change into some sweats and get comfy, completely forgetting I was somehow meant to be seeing Tate at some point. Grabbing a book and jumping on the bed I settled in to read for the rest of the night. Literally two pages in and I heard a tapping on my window. My head snapped up as my book went down.

It was dark outside but I could see a shadow through the window. Inching slowly towards the window I tried to make out the shape. "Will you hurry up!" an impatient, familiar, voice called out to me. What the! I rushed over to the window before yanking it open to reveal Tate. He simply gave me a cheeky grin. He motioned for me to move back so he could get inside. He shut the window behind him.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed. His face shifted causing me to frown. He seemed uncertain.

"Did you forget?" he asked sadly.

"Forget what?"

"That we agreed to hang out later." He was looking at the floor instead of at me. A wave of guilt flooded me as I realised I did forget. "It's fine," Tate muttered once he caught the look on my face and the guilt doubled seeing the hurt plastered all over his face. "I can just go." I quickly stopped him as he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Tate," I breathed. "There was just a lot going on today. I was super busy. I didn't mean to forget but please don't go." He just stared at me. It got to the point of being uncomfortable as his gaze was penetrating. It was as though he was searching for something. Whatever it was he got the answer he was looking for as he nodded his head and went straight for my bed.

He patted the spot beside him causing me to roll my eyes. Thanks for offering me a seat on my own bed! I went over anyways and sat down before asking him how his day was. He simply shrugged telling me it was boring and nothing more.

I really wanted to ask more about his home life but didn't know if I should. I slipped under the covers as I started to get cold. Suddenly being around Tate my dream came back full force. Tate frowned at me when he noticed how tense I was. He asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, just remembering a dream I had that's all." I murmured.

"What was it about?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not I mean, I did dream about him being killed. I eventually decided to.

"You."

"Why would a dream about me make you look uneasy?" he asked. After some hesitation I went forward and explained the dream to him. He didn't interrupt me as I spoke but he looked slightly frustrated and worried, yet I didn't know why. He pulled me into a hug whilst rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here see?"

I nodded my head, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around me tight. He stayed for a long time until I fell asleep and in that moment I didn't care if he was found. I felt safe and content and that's all I cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days had passed and Tate seemed to make it a habit to sneak into my room at night where we would just sit and talk until I fell asleep. He was always gone when I woke up. I spent my days with my family mostly. Well, I was either with my mom or Violet and if I was with my sister it was normally only for an hour or two. She still liked to spend most of her time by herself.

Tomorrow would be our first day at school and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't particularly mind school it was just the people in it. I honestly did love learning new things.

The night before school I was again sat in my room with Tate. We were mindlessly chatting about anything that popped into our heads. It wasnt until a minute later I realised it was quiet. I turned to my left to look at the blond boy next to me who seemed to be staring at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, causing me to frown.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Tate scoffed, giving me an amused grin.

"I like to think I know you well enough now to know when something is wrong." he stated. "And something tells me you're worried about something. So what is it?"

Damn him!

"Nothing it's just," I paused letting out a sigh. "Violet and I start school tomorrow."

"Ah, I get it."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen you know?" I shook my head before lying down properly on the bed. Tate was still sat up. "Violet is becoming a loner and I want her to make friends. I don't want her sarcastic attitude to rub people up the wrong way and cause her to get alienated."

Tate lay down next to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Everything will be fine." I didn't reply because something in my gut told me it wouldn't be.

The next morning I woke up and, surprise surprise, Tate was missing. I let out a huge yawn as I rolled out of bed. Heading straight for the shower to get clean and smelling nice I picked out an outfit as the water warmed up. I first put on my underwear then dried my hair. I then slipped on some black leggings with a black and grey batman top which came off one of my shoulders. Pulling my hair into a neat ponytail, I slipped on some shoes then quickly sorted out my bag.

Once I deemed myself ready I headed downstairs. My mother was already in the kitchen making breakfast, greeting me a good morning when she spotted me. I slipped into a chair as my mother put a bowl of fruit salad in front of me. I gave her a warm smile since I knew she was trying to help.

I knew this as she was currently frying bacon and eggs too. That would be for Violet and my dad, Ben. She knew I would refuse to eat it. Half way through the bowl my sister turned up looking grumpy but I didn't blame her. We ate our breakfast in silence.

Finally it was time to head to school, thankfully it was in walking distance. We didn't talk on the way there but I didn't particularly mind. As we reached the large building we stopped.

"Find me at lunch yeah?" I said, causing Violet to simply nod her head before we split off after gathering our time tables. I had English first which I was happy about. After I finally found the classroom I walked inside. Not everyone was here which I was thankful for. Walking up to the teacher who was a male in mid 40s I cleared my throat.

The man looked up with a confused look. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Ruby Harmon." A look of recognition flittered over his face causing him to stand up.

"Yes, you must be my new student. Don't know why I didn't realise that the minute you walked in. How silly of me." he rambled, causing me to smile. He gave me a kind smile before pointing to a seat I should sit in. No one was currently occupying the seat next to it. Thanking my new teacher, Mr Wight, I headed for my seat.

A couple minutes later and the bell finally rang. Ten seconds later the room started to fill up. I wasn't paying attention as I didn't want to see people staring at the 'new girl'. I heard the seat next to me scrape across the floor and from the shoes I could see I could tell it was a boy.

The teacher started speaking so I raised my head so I could pay attention. It wasn't long before my curiosity got the better of me and I turned to look at who was sat next to me. The boy was paying attention to the teacher too despite his looks. He had the look of the typical 'bad boy'. Probably why I was so surprised to see him paying attention.

He had jet black hair which was spiked up with gel yet looked surprisingly soft. He had a light tan dusting his skin and an amazing jaw line. I could see from this angle he had hazel eyes and quite a bit of muscle. The thing I couldn't stop looking at were his eyelashes. I know that sounds weird but I was envious. They were so thick and long.

The boy glance at me from the corner of his eye, raising his brow at me. I blushed as I snapped my head back to the front of the room. I gave the boy a few more glance but thankfully managed to keep up with my work. I was so happy to hear there would be no homework.

I put my things away and headed out the room, only to be stopped the minute I got outside. It was the boy with amazing lashes. He gave me a small smile as he held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Justin." I nervously shook his hand, mumbling my name. "What's your next class?"

"Biology."

"Awesome!" he cheered. "Me too. Come on I will walk you there." The way to my next class the boy, Justin, checked over my timetable. Apparently I had one other class with him. My last of the day - History. I was somehow sitting next to him in this class too where we talked in hushed voices getting to know one another. He was surprisingly a really nice guy.

Lunch finally rolled around and I was so happy when I saw my sister. I ran up to her giving her a smile, asking how her classes went. She didn't enjoy any of her classes so far but she had made one friend. A girl named Georgia. They were in the same Art class.

As we were walking past a group of girls Violet sparked up a cigarette. One girl from the group ran over to us with a frown marring her pretty face. "Hey! Student Council passed a rule against smoking in public places."

"Second hand smoke kills." one of her friends stated. It was silent for a second before Violet spoke.

"I'm new. I didn't know." She flung the fag on the floor, stomping it out with her shoe. Apparently the first girl didn't like that. A look of disbelief and disgust crossed her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, causing me and my sister to share a look. "People sit here, they eat here!" Her voice was getting rather shrill for my liking.

"Like my sister said-" I tried to speak but was cut off.

"Oh shut up! I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to this disgusting girl right here."

"Excuse me!" I snapped. "What did you just say." I never got a reply as Violet spoke up again.

"You don't know me. Why are you doing this?"

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer." the other girl spoke again. I mean, I understand where the girl is coming from, that must have been hard for her but to act like this was out of order. "She takes this stuff pretty seriously." Suddenly the girl, Leah, bent down and picked up the burnt out squashed fag. What is she doing?

"Eat it!" she growled, holding it out to my sister. Violet just stared at her.

"Um I don't fucking think so." I took a step forward as Leah's head snapped towards me.

"Again, I wasn't talking to you."

"You're right... But you are talking to me sister." I may not be able to fight but doesn't mean I couldn't try diffuse it before it got out of hand. Leah glared me before turning to Violet.

"Eat it or I'm gunna kick the shit out of you."

"No!" Violet shook her head and took a small step back. "What?" Apparently one her the bitches friends had more sense when she stepped forward and tried to get her to stop.

"No, no, no!" Leah snapped. I swear she looked deranged. "I want to see her eat it." My sister shook her head in refusal while the crazy bitch kept repeating for her to eat it.

"Leah, seriously she is like 12." her friend said desperately. Leah had started to walk forward so I swung my hand out, grabbing the cigarette from her hand. Leah's gaze focused on me.

"Give me that!"

"How about no."

"Give me it." she screamed.

"Go fuck yourself." That's when she jumped on me. She grabbed my ponytail yanking my head back. Just as she was about to punch me in the face Violet grabbed her. Leah stumbled back spotting the discarded fag I dropped. She jumped at it before grabbing Violet. She literally was trying to force it into her mouth. Violet managed to get loose but before leaving she spat right in Leah's face.

Violet and I ran, listening to Leah shout about how we were both going to be dead. When we were far enough we stopped. "What a great first day." Violet remarked sarcastically. I gave her a shaky grin but didn't reply.

Soon enough lunch was over and we had to separate once more. It wasn't long til the day was over though. I was walking with Justin as I headed out the building to find my sister. "Okay well, that's my dad so I have to go but I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye Justin!" I waved before rushing forward. My sister was ready outside waiting for me. Again the walk home was quiet. I was pleasantly surprised to see mom had dinner waiting on the table for us when we walked inside.

After eating and talking to mom about school, leaving out the incident, I headed to my room. Putting on some music I sat on the edge of my bed as I yanked off my shoes, a small relived sigh passing my lips as they finally fell to the floor.

I didn't know why but I decided to do my homework. I only had one piece and it wouldn't take me long so I figured I best get it out the way. Once done I headed downstairs, pulling the bobble out my hair as I did so. My head was starting to hurt because of it.

I found my mom in the living room on her own. "Hey." I said casually as I plopped on the couch next to her. "So, did anything exciting happen when we were off at school?"

My mom shook her head with a smile. "No, not really. I met the neighbour though."

"Really what were they like?" I asked curiously. What if this neighbour was Tate's family?

"Well it was all so strange really. A girl called Addie turned up stating I was going to die in this house." Mom said with a frown. Ok, that was weird. "She seemed more like a grown woman than a girl though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it looked like she has down syndrome bless her." she explained. Oh, that poor girl. "Her mother then turned up to collect her. Her name is Constance. She was strange but in a way I can't explain. Finally just as she was leaving she gave me something to help with the house."

"What do you mean to help with the house?" I asked confused. My mother shrugged.

"She said something about cleansing the bad spirits, or memories I can't remember. I just hope I dont have to deal with that women often."

I sat with my mom for a little bit longer before finally retiring to my room. I changed into some shorts and a baggy top. I smiled when I suddenly heard the familiar tapping on glass. Rushing over to let Tate in I yanked open the window. Once he was in he pulled me into a warm hug. I think I melted a little bit in his embrace.

"How did school go?" he asked me. I groaned, walking over to my bed flopping face first down on it. He moved towards me and crawled on top of the bed. I decided to go with what really happened and not what I told my parents. He sat patiently, quietly, as I told him but I saw him tense up when I mentioned what happened with Leah. I could see his fingers clench and his jaw twitch.

"I mean, it's fine nothing really happened and no one was hurt." I ended.

"And what if she decides to do it again?" he snapped. I didn't take any offence to it because I knew his anger wasn't directed at me. I simply shrugged. I moved over so I could hug him. I simply kept hugging him until I was sure he had calmed down. "So, what was the name of this friend you made?"

"Oh, Justin." I felt his body tense once more causing my to look up. His eyes were narrowed down at me.

"I should go." he murmured.

"What! Why?"

"You've had a long day." he told me, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "You need rest." He pressed a swift kiss to my forehead before leaving my room via window. I plopped down with a huff. What was that?! Maybe his mom had actually noticed him being missing at night and he had gotten in trouble and he simply didn't want to let me know.

I fumbled around until I found the edge of the covers then slipped inside. Tate was right: I did need sleep. The minute I curled up and got comfy I was fast asleep.

My eyes snapped open, harsh breath was leaving my mouth and my heart was beating painfully against my chest. It was that dream again. The dream where Tate gets killed. Sitting up I brushed my messy hair away from my face.

This was not normal. I didn't know why I was having these dreams.

I headed to the bathroom when then need to pee hit me. As I was washing my hands I heard something from my room. Slowly turning off the taps I cautiously crept back to my room. It was empty.

Walking in further I stopped when I thought I heard something. Oh fuck I really was going insane. I heard the distinct sound of footsteps again but I was clearly the only one inside this room. I sprinted to my bed and curled up into a ball.

"I want Tate." I whispered to myself, not seeing the exact person I wanted stood at the end of my bed, watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Letting out a yawn I tried to pay attention to my teacher droning on about some kind of mathematics equation. It was never my thing. The girl sat next to me, her name was Sammy, was continuously scribbling notes down in her book. How was she doing this? I honestly didnt get it at all!

Instead of paying attention to my teacher I ended up evaluating the girl. She had red hair pulled into a messy ponytail, pale skin and black framed glasses sat upon her tiny nose. She seemed quite small from what I could see and it didn't help as she was wearing a baggy blue hoodie. Overall, despite everything, I found her quite pretty.

Letting out a relieved sigh as I heard the bell go I gathered my things and exited the room. Walking down the hallway heading to my next class I bumped into Violet. She had a very grumpy look on her face and I didn't want to know why. Entering my History class I slipped into my seat next to Justin giving him a quick hello.

I mostly paid attention to my class as I chattered to my new friend also. Apparently we were going to be starting a new project soon and we were allowed to pick our own partners, however we weren't told when yet.

"So, partners?" Justin asked me with a grin. I nodded my head yes and gathered up my things as class ended. It was now lunch. Justin stayed with me as I headed to the lunch hall. We lined up together talking about Justin's sister. She was five years old and her name was Hollie. He was telling me about how she had a dance recital coming up as she did ballet and he didn't want to go on his own.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" I grinned, looking at him over my shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands into his pockets which instantly reminded me of Tate. I quickly pushed it away.

"No offence to my sister but I will be bored." he muttered. "Ballet really isn't my thing."

"When is it?"

"In two days. So Thursday." he answered. I hummed as we moved further down the line. I turned to look at him and noticed the shy look resting on his face.

"I'll go." I told him as I picked up a tray. He gave me an award winning smile as he thanked me. I waved him off as I plated up some food on my brown tray. I waited for Justin before we headed for a free table. It was then I realised Violet wasn't here. Glancing around the hall I spotted Leah and her cronies, who also noticed me. Rolling my eyes at the glaring girl I sighed in relief.

Even though my sister wasn't here Leah was, which meant she was fine. Lunch soon came to an end and so did school. I found Violet waiting for me outside. I jogged over to her, giving her a smile as we started our journey home. I eventually got out of my sister where she was during lunch - apparently she was hiding from Leah in an empty classroom just in case the girl tried something. It saddened me to know she was sat all alone throughout lunch.

Dropping my bag next to the stair case I made my way to the kitchen where I could smell the aroma of roast chicken. Nibbling on the succulent chicken I watched as my parents talked. My mother seemed happy I guess, I mean she was smiling as she was talking to my father but it could be fake.

After eating I retired to my room after a long relaxing bath. Plopping down onto my bed I stayed there completely exhausted. Letting out a groan I rolled over onto my back just staring at the ceiling. Suddenly the hairs on my arms stood on end and an overwhelming feeling spread through my veins like poison.

I wasn't alone.

I let out a muffled scream as a hand clamped over my mouth. I was pulled backwards across the bed until I was pressed against a hard chest. Hot breaths were floating onto my ear and neck, my heart beating furiously against my chest as though it was trying to break free.

"Guess who!" said an amused voice. My eyes widened. I twisted around furiously when I felt his hands loosen on me. I slapped my hands against his chest, wet hair falling in front of my eyes. He was smiling hugely at me, eyes bright with mirth and small crinkles appearing next to his eyes. I huffed, irate.

"What the fuck Tate?" I snapped. "What is it with you trying to scare me all the time? How did you even get in?" The smile didn't leave his face despite my tone. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Try? No I always manage to scare you and you left the window open." I frowned as my body sagged. I didn't remember leaving the window open and as of right now it was closed. How would he have been able to shut the window without making a noise? He suddenly walked over to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

He tilted his head as he looked to me. "What?" I asked. He didn't reply he simply smiled at me as he shook his head. He moved away so he could lie down on the bed, opening his arm as an offer. Who was I to refuse such an offer?! I crawled up the bed, into his arms and placed my head on his chest.

We didn't really talk this night, we just laid there with me in his arms and I loved it. He always held me so tight and lovingly it made me feel protected and safe. Always.

School passed relatively quickly the next day without much happening. Violet avoided Leah again so I didn't see her during lunch. I spent the evening with my mom and night with Tate. It was now Thursday and the day I was to go with Justin to see his sister's ballet recital.

Eating little of my dinner after I got home from school, gaining worried glances from my mom which I ignored, I rushed to my room to get changed. I slipped on some black ripped skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a flowy white top and black leather jacket. I added a little more makeup as it needed a touch up then brushed my hair and put it into a fish tail plait.

Turning round I gasped as I saw Tate stood in the middle of my room. How did I not hear him? What was he even doing here? He usually came during the night. His face was void of emotion - a blank slate.

"Tate what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously. He didn't reply, he just kept looking at me with his arms by his side. I took a tentative step forward and when I noticed he didn't move I kept walking forward until I was right in front of him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. His voice was quiet with barely any emotion to it but I could hear the underlying anger in it that he was trying to keep back.

"To a ballet recital."

"Who are you going with? Violet?"

"No." I said softly. His eyes narrowed causing me to shift. I suddenly felt fear rush through me like when an animal knows it's being hunted.

"Then who?" His voiced hardened slightly and it put me on edge.

"A friend from school. It's their little sisters recital and they didn't want to go alone." There was literally only a small gap between us which he now closed so we were flush against each other.

"What's their name?" he asked, a dangerous tint entering his voice causing me to gulp.

"It's Justin. Remember I told you about him?" I laughed shakily. He didn't laugh. He just stared at me with a hard look. "Look I really have to go!" I turned to leave but his hand shot out to grab my arm.

"You're not going!" he snarled, his eyes lit dangerously.

"Tate let go of me. I'm going to be late." His grip tightened causing me to wince. "Tate, you're hurting me."

"You aren't leaving!"

"Let go!" I shrieked trying to yank my arm out of his hold. He pulled me towards him so he could hold both my arms with his large hands. I gaped as he seemed to growl with anger. "Please Tate" I begged, trying to keep my tears at bay. His eyes seemed to soften then he let go of me. I stumbled backwards before rushing out of the room.

Sprinting down the stairs I left the house and out of the gates. I ran down the street and made my way to the shop I was supposed to meet Justin at. He was already there waiting for me. I made myself slow down and calm down so he wouldn't suspect something was up. Forcing a smile onto my face I walked to him.

We hugged each other in greeting before he lead me to where the dance recital was held. He led us to our seats and I shifted uncomfortablely registering how many people were actually here. Taking a calming breath I closed my eyes for a few seconds to let myself calm down.

It wasn't long before the curtains were drawn and the music started. Justin pointed out his sister the minute he saw her. She was a cute little girl. She had her blonde hair pinned back into a neat little bun on the top of her head and was wearing a pink leotard with a cute little tutu.

I had to admit that she was actually very good for her age. The show finally finished and we all stood up to give the kids a round of applause. Heading outside I grabbed Justin's arm as people bashed into me a few times but he didn't seem to mind.

He introduced me to his sister and I immediately fell in love with her. She was absolutely adorable and his parents were kind. They invited me to their house for dinner this Saturday and I happily agreed.

Soon I was back home. I washed the paint off my face and slipped into some more comfy clothes. As I was laid in bed I started to think about Tate and what had happened. As though by magic there he was tapping his knuckles lightly against my window. I slowly slipped out of bed and made my way over to him.

I just stood there as we stared at each other through the glass. He was wearing a sad look as he stared at me. "Please let me in." he begged, placing his palm against the glass. I didn't know why but something compelled me to let him in. It was like some force was dragging me to that window and forcing me to open it. I took a step back to allow him entrance.

Now stood opposite each other with both of us inside no one said anything. I didn't want to be the first to speak. It was about a minute later before Tate broke the silence that was threatening to strangle me.

"I'm so sorry." he said sincerely. I bit my lip but didn't reply. He slowly made his way towards me then cautiously lifted his hand. Noticing me not flinching he stroked my cheek softly, apologising once more.

"Why?" was all I said.

"Because I like you." he responded. It was a couple of seconds before he started to speak again. "I didn't meant to hurt you. I just got jealous and I... I don't even know."

"Tate..." I didn't know what I wanted to say. I was still trying to process things. So I said the only thing I could think of. "Just hold me." And he did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank CohanLove0106 for the review.**

 **Chapter** **8**

Sitting on my own outside during lunch I thought back on everything that had happened with Tate. He claimed he acted that way because he liked me and he was jealous and maybe I could understand that. People did stupid stuff through jealousy. The thing that got me was how did he know I was heading out in the first place?

I mean, he wasnt in the house and there was no way of knowing. So how did he? I ran my hands through my hair when I felt a headache coming on. I suddenly felt a presence sit down next to me, which turned out to be my sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. I shook my head and after some deliberation I told her everything about Tate. How I met him before they came back home, how he was sneaking into my room at night and the sudden burst of jealousy last night.

"Well I don't know what to say really." She muttered. "You're right, there is no way of knowing you were going out but I would say he genuinely likes you and really was just jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you like him?" I started at the question and took my time answering it. After some time I gave her an answer - one I had been lying to myself about.

"Yeah, I really do." She gave me one of her rare smiles.

"Then be with him. If he makes you happy then go for it." She gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving me alone once more. I didn't know if I was ready just yet to be with him but there was no harm in getting a little bit closer to him right? I mean, he honestly seemed to care. Suddenly the bell went off breaking me out of my reverie, causing me to pick up my bag off the floor and drag myself back inside the noisy building.

The rest of school went by in a flash and before I knew it, it was over. Skipping down the steps with Justin we headed over to my sister, letting her know I was waiting with him until his mom picked him up. Surprisingly she decided to stay with us. Standing awkwardly with nothing to do I quickly introduced each other and then I witnessed something truly astounding. I watched as Violet blushed when Justin smiled at her.

In my head I was screaming. Violet had never really shown any interest in guys before and I was honestly starting to think she was a lesbian. I mean, not that I have anything against lesbians as I wouldn't care if she was but this was an amazing moment for me.

Violet didn't talk much as we waited but I noticed all the sneaky glances she kept shooting the attractive boy and I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. She really wasn't being subtle at all.

Soon enough Justin's mom turned up. He gave me a hug and waved at Violet before slipping into the red car. I turned to Violet with a wide smile. "Let's head home then yeah?" She looked at me for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head. I walked home with a smile on my face the entire way.

Arriving home we both headed to the kitchen for our dinner which happened to be a simple pasta dish with mine being filled a lot less than everyone else. After we traipsed upstairs and without permission I stalked her into her room. Plopping onto her bed, ignoring the glare she was shooting me, I got comfortable.

Sitting opposite me she gave me a look that clearly said 'what are you doing in my room?'. I simply smirked in reply. "What?!" she snapped. I shook my head in amusement.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just... you know... I saw the way you were looking at him." Violet looked at me with a blank look but I clearly saw her eyes widen in shock slightly. "You know, my friend Justin."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she grumbled, trying to brush me off. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them defensively. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, deny it all you want but I saw it." I remarked, leaning back on my elbows. "I don't blame you. He is alarmingly hot." I smirked as I saw the blush make its way back onto her cheeks. More proof!

"I don't... I uh-" I cut her off before any more stuttered words left her mouth.

"It's cool, I'll leave it for now." I said. She gave me a small smile in reply. "Hows things going? Had any run ins with Leah?" Violet sneered in reply.

"She stopped me in the hall on the way to class today. Threatened me and stuff but oh well, she didn't do anything." she elaborated.

"Well I hope she doesn't." Nothing was said for a while. Silence wrapped it's arms around us like a mother does her child. After some time Violet got up off the bed to put on some music before making her way back to the bed.

"What are you going to do about Tate?" she eventually asked, breaking the streak of no speaking. I let out a heavy sigh, sitting back up right.

"I don't know honestly," I told her. "I do like him but I don't know, I don't want to rush into things." She gave me a reassuring smile telling me to be careful and not accidentally push him away by waiting too long. It felt nice just sitting here talking to my sister. I sometimes felt she was on her own too much.

Maybe I could try set her and Justin up? That way she could hang out and speak to more then just me. She needed friends. She needed to socialise. I didn't want her to get depressed. The thought of her sat in this room all the time, except for when she went to school, scared me. I knew what being alone for too long could do to someone.

Dropping my bag next to my bed I finally took off my shoes, letting a groan of satisfaction leave my mouth as they hit the floor. Brushing the knots out of my hair I grabbed a makeup wipe to wash my face free of what my old friend from home would call 'war paint'.

Chucking it away I was about to make my way to my bed when I heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to my mother. I swiftly left my room, running towards the sound. It was coming from the attic. Making my way up I noticed Ben and Violet had already arrived.

"What happened?You okay?" Ben asked. They obviously just got here too. It was then I noticed why my mother had screamed and it took everything that I had in me not to burst out laughing. It was that black rubber suit I had found when I was exploring when I first got here.

Violet gave me a look causing me to smirk. "Oh, I guess these guy were into the kinky stuff, huh? Would you like to try it on?" Ew. Just Ew. Did he forget we were here?

"That's not funny." my mom replied, giving Ben a rotten look.

"I think you'd look good in it." he commented. My mother didn't bother to reply this time she just stared at the suit.

"Let's get rid of it. Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." Ben stayed up there as my mother had ordered him to get rid of it. He did because I saw him from a window chucking it into a bin outside. Going back to my room I grabbed my laptop before sitting on my bed. I decided to get some homework out of the way since there was nothing else to do.

An hour later and I was half way done but I couldn't do any more - my brain was hurting. Shutting the laptop I put it back before grabbing a book instead. Getting comfy I opened the book to a page I had previously market then started to read.

I didn't know when but I must have fallen asleep because I felt myself being shaken. Letting out a groan, I rubbed my eyes letting out a yawn. Finally opening my eyes I saw Tate looking down on me. "What time is it?" I asked hoarsely.

"Three in the morning." he replied. "I came earlier but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you but... I missed you so I came back." Oh. I honestly didn't know what to reply so I stayed quiet. "Can I join you?" I slowly nodded my head gaining a cute smile from Tate.

Firstly he pulled the duvet from under me before getting under, pulling it over both of us as he wrapped his arms around me so we ended up spooning. Letting out another yawn I snuggled further into his arms.

I don't know how long we stayed there, lying in each others arms, but it was nice. There was no urgency for anything, no stress, no nothing. It was just peaceful and calm and my sister's words kept coming to the forefront of my mind. 'Just be careful, if you take too long to decide he may not be there when you do.'

I knew she was right but there was still that niggling in the back of my mind telling me to wait. I didn't know which side to listen to. I suddenly felt Tate's arms squeeze me slightly. "What's wrong?" How did he always know?

Twisting in his arms until I was facing him I let out a sigh. "It's just," I was going to tell him but I chickened out. "Just thinking you know."

"About what?"

"Things." I replied evasively. He gave me a sardonic smile, gently pulling my hair.

"I know that but what things exactly?" Chewing nervously on my bottom lip I debated whether or not I should tell him. He just laid there patiently throughout my internal battle. Finally blowing out a breath I decided to just go for it. What was the worst that could happen?

"Okay um, well..." Oh, why was this so difficult! "I like you, a lot." Tate's lips split into the most adorable smile I had ever seen making me blush. "But there is one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, gently rubbing my back.

"I just don't know whether I want it to stay like this or not. Like, I don't know if maybe, possibly, us being together right now would be rushing things." Tate didn't reply but as I looked at his face he didn't seem hurt - he seemed like he was thinking.

"Okay, how about this... Maybe wait a couple of days so you can really think about it. And maybe in those days I won't see you so you can truly decide." I looked up at him surprised. Would he really do that for me? Since meeting we had only spent one day apart and I didn't know if I liked the sound of that or not. Then again, maybe he was right.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. You'll stay for a bit longer though right?" Tate smirked.

"Of course, if I am not going to see you for a few days I am staying right here for now." I smiled back at him, cuddling up into him some more. I really hoped at the end of the few days I had my answer.

The next morning I woke up alone. Sadness filled my every pore as I remembered the plan. Well there goes one point to being with Tate - I was already missing him. The first thing I did was head for the shower and half way through I remembered I was having dinner at Justin's house tonight.

Heading back to my room I went through all my clothes for the perfect outfit. Placing it on the bed I started on my makeup and then my hair which I put up into a high ponytail. Slipping on my clothes which consisted of a black skirt, a red top tucked into the skirt and some black heeled boots. Slipping on a cute necklace with a heart pendant I headed downstairs.

Finding my mom in the kitchen I walked over. "You won't need to make me dinner tonight." I informed her.

"Really, why?" she asked, still cleaning to counters. I told her my plans. "Oh that's lovely. Nice to see you are making friends." I simply smiled, praying his parents wouldn't give me ridiculously large portions.

It was soon time to leave, walking to the meeting spot to get Justin. He gave me a warm hug when he saw me then walking me to his house which actually wasn't that far from my own. That was good... easy to remember.

"Do you want me to take my shoes off?" I asked the minute we got to the door. He gave me a charming smile.

"Yeah, my mom hates shoes inside the house." After doing that he took my hand and pulled me to the direction of the kitchen. "Mom, Ruby is here." His mom was stood over the stove and I had to admit the smells emitting from the kitchen were heavenly.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again darling." his mom said with a beautiful smile. His entire family was beautiful to be honest. His father was attractive and always seemed to wear a suit, his mother looked like a model even though she had some slight wrinkles added to her slim face, his sister Hollie was adorable and he also had a brother who was 10 and looked as though he was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up.

"It's nice to see you too." I replied shyly. "The food smells amazing by the way."

"Oh thank you. Cooking is one of my hobbies." she told me. She really did seem to enjoy it. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and I will call you when dinner is ready." Walking into his room was a treat. He had made it his own and you could tell it was his sanctuary.

Posters littered the walls, a skateboard was leaning against it, he had his Xbox and too many games go try and count. He had two guitars, stereo, record player, so many DVD's and CD's. He had so much stuff but he managed to make it look, well, not cluttered.

We somehow ended up playing a video game to pass the time and I honestly found myself enjoying his company a lot more then I thought I would. I honestly thought tonight was going to be a disaster.

Finally we heard the call from his mother so we headed downstairs. His siblings were already at the table. I sat next to Justin opposite his mother. And, oh my god this food was amazing! I had never tasted anything like it before. She seemed to glow when I told her that which made me feel really good for some reason.

"So, Ruby, what do you plan to do after school?" his father asked.

"Well I haven't really given much thought to it really." I replied embarrassed. "Something I should probably start doing now." I probably wouldn't. The talk turned to Hollie and her dancing and I think I melted when her eyes and face lit up as she was talking about it. It was nice to see her parents didn't force her into it, that it was something she actually wanted to do.

Sitting round the table, watching them, I couldn't help but feel sad and envious. I wanted the kind of family they had. They all seemed to love each other so much. The socialised with each other and took interest in what the others were doing with their lives. It was the complete contrast to my own family.

Soon enough it was time to leave. "Come on, I will walk you home." Justin offered which I was thankful for, it had gotten dark. We chatted aimlessly throughout the walk and hugged goodbye. Throwing off my clothes as I entered my room I quickly removed my makeup and chucked on a baggy top that came to the middle of my thighs.

Feeling tired I crawled under my duvet letting out a yawn. I wonder what Tate would think about me having dinner at Justin's? My eyes snapped open. Why did I think that? I mean, it was probably because he got jealous last time but why would I care what he thinks? Justin is my friend.

I don't need Tate's opinion.

Letting out a shriek of fear I sat up in my bed. My entire bookshelf had been tipped as though someone had pushed it. "Ruby?!" I heard Ben yell.

"It's okay!" I yelled back shakily. "I just tripped." I got out of bed to make my way towards the bookshelf. My door swung open then revealing my dad.

"Why is the bookshelf on the floor?" he demanded.

"I told you I fell. I grabbed on to it as I did and well, you see the result." Ben looked at me for a few seconds before walking over and with a bit of effort he managed to put it back in its original spot.

"Be more careful." he told me. I didn't reply so he left. Giving it one last look I made my way back to bed. It was a difficult journey because my legs were shaking. Hugging the duvet to my chest I tried to relax but I couldn't. I was feeling like I was being watched.

I jumped hearing a thump, as though someone had punched the wall. Closing my eyes my body shook. It was strange but nothing ever seemed to happen like this when Tate was around. It was always when Tate wasn't here when I felt like I was being watched.

I didn't like it and right now I was terrified. I wanted, no I needed, Tate. I didn't need those few days because I already had my answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I let out a yawn. Fatigue washed over me in waves causing me to groan. Currently laid on my back I stared at the ceiling trying to wake up more. A couple minutes later I let out another yawn as I finally sat up.

It was then that I noticed all the scattered books on the floor, reminding me of last night. Closing my eyes for a moment I let out a breath. I could deal with the books after I was washed and ready.

Thirty minutes later I was picking up books and placing them alphabetically on the bookshelf. It took me twenty minutes, making me realise just how many books I honestly had. After I made my way downstairs, annoying my mother claiming I didn't want breakfast but I didn't care.

I wasn't hungry and if I ate I would be sick.

I decided to just watch TV to pass the time. I knew I had to see Tate. I had made up my mind last night. I didn't need days to figure out what I wanted - I wanted him. After about an hour and a half I was bored. Plus my sister was no where to be found.

Shuffling back to my room I flopped onto the bed. Screaming into the thick pillow, I gave the mattress a quick punch. "That poor mattress, what did it ever do to you?" a voice said sarcastically from behind me. I quickly spun around to see Tate stood in the middle of my room with his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought you were giving me a few days?" And how did he get in? Tate shrugged giving me a cute dimpled smile. Forgetting about how he got in my excitement at seeing him overpowered me. I jumped up and off the bed - straight into his arms.

He managed to catch me but through his surprise he stumbled backwards a little. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I hugged him. He mumbled something but I didn't catch it. I pulled back to look at him.

After a few seconds I did something that shocked me. I kissed him. I think it shocked him too because it took a second for him to start kissing me back. And oh my god! He was a good kisser!

Finally pulling back to look at each other he set me down. "I thought you needed a few days?" he asked.

"I thought I did too." I replied. "Turns out I didn't." He rewarded me with the most amazing smile ever. It was so contagious I started to smile back.

"So does this mean... well, are we..." His stuttering was so cute I bit my lip.

"If you want to be."

"Of course!" he exclaimed causing me to giggle. "I like you so damn much Ruby. Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't let you down."

"You better not." I responded, giving him a mock glare. He simply responded by pulling me into another kiss. It was nice. I had always enjoyed spending time with Tate but I didn't realise how much more I would enjoy it actually being with him.

Sitting in Violets room two hours later I told her everything. She, surprisingly, seemed happy for me. I just wish she would be happy too. Teasing her about setting her up with Justin she blushed, violently shaking her head.

"I'm good." she stammered. Her face was bright red by now that I was surprised she hasn't passed out. I made a promise to myself to get those two closer. Even just start by making them hang out together at school. Well, for now.

Violet had her music playing, like always, and we casually started singing along to it. It turned into us standing on her bed singing, more like screaming, and dancing. I loved these moments with my sister. The times where she let go. They were rare so I cherished them when I got them, always hoping it would happen more frequently.

We both fell onto her bed, out of breath and laughing. We finally managed to calm down but the minute we looked at each other it brought around a new wave of giggles from us both.

We did eventually manage to calm down and I took deep breaths to fill my lungs again. That was the good thing about Violet - you didn't need to talk to enjoy her company. We just laid there in silence, holding hands enjoying the peace.

After some time I realised Violet had fallen asleep so I carefully slipped off the bed trying not to wake her. Making my way to her laptop I turned off the music. Giving my sister one final look I left her room, heading to my parents room instead.

Only my mother was inside.

"Where's dad?" I asked, entering the room. My mother looked up startled. She was sat on the bed reading a book when I entered.

"Oh, he's gone to the shop sweetie." she informed me. I walked further into the room, plopping myself on the bed next to her. It only just came to me that my mother might just be lonely. Violet never talked to anyone except myself and recently I hadn't spent much time with her either.

That only left my dad and he worked during the day. Sure he was working from home but he was still busy and I never saw my mom with anyone else. She must be spending a lot of time on her own. I suddenly felt bad.

"How are you doing?" I asked. She gave me a small smile, trying to convince me she was fine but I knew better. I should really try spending more time with her. "Mom come on, don't lie to me."

"Okay, on the whole I'm fine it's just... a bit lonely sometimes." So I was right. I shuffled closer so I could give her a hug. Feeling her squeeze me so tight brought a wave guilt to surge through me. She had been through so much and now she was alone.

"Next weekend... can we go out. Just me and you?" The moment I asked her I saw her eyes sparkle with happiness.

"I would love that!" she exclaimed. She brushed some of my hair behind my ear and I swear I thought she was going to cry. "I've missed our days out."

"Me too." I said sincerely. Some of my best memories were out with my mom so I couldn't wait for next weekend. Plus it would do my mom some good to get out of this house and be able to do something.

I stayed with her for a while until I heard the front door go which was my cue to leave. My mom went downstairs to greet my dad, Ben. Walking into my room I grabbed my phone to check the time - 5pm. I hadn't eaten all day but then, I still wasn't hungry.

Just as I sat down on my bed I heard a knocking on my window. Jumping up excitedly I ran over to it, yanking it open. The minute he was inside I pulled him into a hug. He picked me up and spun me. I let out a quiet shriek of laughter as he set me down.

I plopped down in my desk chair as he laid down on my bed. "How has your day been?" I asked, spinning on the chair.

"Boring. Just hung out with my brother for a bit." he told me. I stopped. It was strange, he never talked about his family - ever. I smiled hoping that this was a good thing. That he was getting used to me and more comfortable to be able to start talking about it.

"How was he?" Tate looked at me blankly before replying with a shrug.

"Ok I suppose. He doesn't really have a lot of friends so I keep him company sometimes."

"How come?"

"Just doesn't. Doesn't get out a lot." I could tell he didn't want to say much more on the subject so I dropped it, even though I had a lot more questions. I could tell he was hiding something but I knew it wasn't my place to ask or pry. There was silence for a few seconds before Tate asked me what I did yesterday.

"I was at a friend's." I answered slowly, remembering how he acted last time.

"Doing what?" He seemed okay so far.

"Just having dinner."

"What was her name?" I paused. Oh no. Why did he say she? Tate narrowed his eyes at me as he slowly sat up. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Oh sorry." I mumbled with a forced laugh. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable but he was quite scary when he was angry. Then I realised I must be insane because it gave me weird thrills to see him so jealous.

"Well?" He had folded his arms over his chest and just stared at me.

"It's not a she." Tate didn't reply, he just sat there. He took a deep breath through his nose as though he was trying to calm himself down.

"Was it Justin?" he asked calmly and that's what set me on edge. I slowly nodded my head. "Fuck!" he screamed, jumping up from the bed. I flinched in surprise but was more worried at the noise he was causing. He was going to get himself caught!

He was pacing around my room, hands clutching onto his curly hair. In the next second he was suddenly in front of me. He knelt down so we were level. "Tate?"

"You're not seeing him again!" he ground out through his teeth.

"Tate, he's my friend."

"I. Don't. Care." We stared at each other as though we were trying to talk to each other through our minds alone. I slowly let out a breath, soothingly caressing one of his hands that were gripping the arms of the chair in a death grip.

"Tate, listen to me okay?" He didn't repsond so I carried on. "He is my friend nothing more. I like you not him. He's not going to take you away from me alright?" He took a deep breath and I swear in that second he looked murderous.

"He better not, otherwise I will fucking kill him." The silence after he spoke was deafening. There was a part of me that wasnt taking his threat seriously but a larger part of my brain was. I put a smile on my face trying to placate him as I caressed his face, his eyes closing as I did so.

"Trust me. He won't." Tate leaned up to connect his lips with mine and I let him. I should have told him to fuck off and not treat me like this. I had a right to be friends with whoever I wanted but another part just wanted to do whatever he said, to submiss to him. I didn't understand the control he had over me.

The next day came and I was back at school. I hated Monday's. I said goodbye to Violet as we got to the large building and headed to my first class. By the time lunch came around I managed to persuade Justin to join me. I was getting him and my sister together if it was the last thing I did.

Plus it would help with Tate. He wouldn't feel as anxious if he knew he was dating my sister. Finding Violet was easy. Seeing the look on her face when she spotted the hottie next to me was precious. Violet glared at me to which I gave a fake innocent look back.

"You remember my sister right?" I asked Justin. He nodded his head giving Vi a smile to which she gave a shy one back. She was so cute. The entire way through lunch I forced them to talk to each other and I was thankful to see my sister loosen up a little around the boy.

She was now giving more than one word answers. I was surprised to see how much attention Justin was actually giving my sister and it caused me to smile. I think he found her shyness cute.

Lunch finally ended and we all split as we had different classes. I would see Justin in my last class and when we came together again I smirked at him.

"What?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

"Oh nothing." I sang. "I just noticed all the attention you were giving my sister at lunch today that's all." He stared at me for a few seconds before glancing at the front of the class then back at me.

"I don't know exactly what you mean." I scoffed.

"Oh come on don't play dumb." He took a while to reply as the teacher kept glancing our way.

"Okay, she's pretty." he whispered. "It's just, she's your sister and you're my friend. I didn't think you would like it." I smiled at his sweetness.

"That's adorable but I like you. So I'm fine with it. If you were a dick it would be different but I know you're not."

"Thanks."

"You have my blessing." I joked causing him to roll his eyes. We didn't speak again as the teacher shouted at us to shut up. Finally home I ate tea then headed to my room. I was thankful I ate because my head was starting to get fuzzy because of it.

Setting my stuff down and taking off my shoes I frowned as my door started to open. Everyone knows not to just walk into my room. My jaw dropped at who I saw.

"Tate!"

"Happy to see me?" he smirked, leaning against my doorframe. I jumped up from the bed and ran over to him, pulling him inside before shutting the door.

"You can't just sneak into my house!" I yelled quietly. Tate rolled his eyes as he sat in the desk chair.

"Calm down. I didn't." I stopped in my rantings to give him a confused look. "You look adorable when you're confused."

"Then how did you get in?" I asked, ignoring his comment. He actually looked embarrassed and I didn't understand why.

"Um, don't judge me okay?" I walked over to him just to plop myself down on his lap. I started to play with his chair, something he liked me to do when he was stressed.

"Tate, I would never judge you." He gave me a small smile before replying.

"I'm seeing your dad." he told me quietly. To be honest I was shocked. I didn't expect him to have to see my dad for any reason at all. Then again he had made comments to his family life. Maybe it was to do with that? I decided to make a joke instead.

"You're cheating on me?" I pouted. "How could you do that to me?" Tate rolled his eyes but I could see the relief in them. He squeezed my sides causing me to giggle.

"I would never do that... anymore. He's a terrible kisser." he said, his face serious which caused me to laugh. "I can still feel his lips on me. Please take it away." He used the puppy dog eyes trick, something he pulled off extremely well, which was completely unnecessary.

"Of course." I grabbed his face between both my hands as I brought my face down to his, catching his mouth with mine in a fiery kiss.

All the while my brain kept flickering back to one thing. Why was he seeing my dad?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for switching the style but the former wasn't working for me so I switched. Let me know what you think and which one you preferred please!

 **Chapter** **10**

Wednesday rolled around and Ruby was finding it unusually difficult to wake up that morning. She continually yawned as her eyes kept drooping, trying to shut for good. It took her all of forty minutes to get out of bed. Checking the time she realised she didn't have time for a shower.

She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face with some warm water in the sink then headed back to her room. She did her makeup first, then got dressed in some black jeans, black lace top and some Doc Martin's.

Brushing her hair she did nothing with it before heading downstairs. Feeling sluggish but not entirely hungry she grabbed a handful of grapes, eating slowly.

"Is that all you're having?" Her mother asked. It was worrying her too much to see her daughter losing her appetite again. She hadn't eaten all day yesterday either. Watching her daughter nod her head as she slowly chewed on the piece a fruit she let out a sigh.

"Let's go." Violet said in a bored tone. She wasn't looking forward to school at all as it had become a living hell for her. She hadn't told her sister Ruby the trouble she had been getting from Leah and her cronies. She didn't want her sister to think she was weak.

Exiting the house the two girls slowly walked to school with the occasional comment here and there. Violet frowned looking at her sister. She seemed drained. Her skin was pale, she looked tired and it looked as though she was about to collapse.

Reaching the school they said their regular goodbye and split off to head to their respective classes. Sitting in her usual chair Ruby found it hard to concentrate as her teacher droned on and on about something. English was usually a class she enjoyed, it fascinated her to no end. It was a subject she was thinking of maybe taking further after school but as of right now she couldn't care less.

Her brain felt like it was going to explode. When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class, Ruby squeezed her eyes tight shut until it stopped. That was painful. Dragging herself to her next class she spotted Justin in his usual seat.

He gave her a huge smile when he spotted her entering but as she got closer his smile dropped. She looked like death. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She gave him a very unconvincing smile. It bordered on agonising.

"I'm fine." Justin was worried. They usually chatted throughout class, whilst still doing work, but today she was silent. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher and hadn't taken anything out of her bag.

Lunch finally rolled around and as she was walking down the hallway she accidentally bumped into someone causing her to stumble backwards as a wave of dizziness hit her like a ton of brick. "Watch where you are going bitch!" Someone snapped at her.

Her head snapped up to see Leah glaring at her. "Sorry." She muttered. Leah just scoffed before walking past her, bumping her shoulder with her own. Walking outside Ruby pulled out her phone before calling her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can you come pick me up?" Ruby asked pathetically. Suddenly feeling extremely hot she stripped off her jacket as she noticed her sister walking over to her.

"Why?" Her mom asked suspiciously.

"I really don't feel well." Letting out a small groan as she realised her mom wasn't believing her before glancing at her sister. Violet had caught the end of the conversation and wasn't happy. Ruby's phone was quite loud so even without being on speaker she could hear most of what their mother was saying.

She quickly made a hand gesture to her sister who then passed her the phone. "Mom she needs to come home right now. She's telling the truth and honestly I'm quite worried. She's burning up and looks like she could pass out any minute." Finally believing them their mom quickly hung up.

Violet sat next to her sister, grabbing a water bottle from her bag before handing it to her gaining a small smile of thanks. It was a little unnerving to witness because Violet had never actually known Ruby to get sick before. She had never even had the cold. Purely as a sister she hated to see her like this. She may not spend a lot of time with her big sister but she did love and care about her.

It wasn't long before their mother, Vivien, arrived in the car for Ruby. Helping her sister into the car Violet waved goodbye before standing awkwardly by herself. Spinning on her heels she marched back towards the school where she knew she would probably have to spend the rest of the day by herself now.

Somehow that didn't happen as Ruby's friend Justin came running over to her. Her sister was right of course, Violet did like him. It was odd because no guy had ever shown her any sort of attention before and then suddenly here was this guy.

He was attractive, smart, kind, loving and so much more... And definitely out of her league that was for sure. He stopped right in front of her with a frown on his face. "Hi, have you seen Ruby? She didn't look so good this morning and now I can't find her."

With as much confidence as she had she replied to him, explaining how she had gone home. There was an awkward silence between the two as usually they had Ruby with them so suddenly being here without her was disconcerting.

"What are you doing for the rest of lunch?" Justin suddenly asked. Violet looked at him shocked.

"Nothing." She mumbled, cursing herself at her lack of confidence around this guy. Her heart started to beat faster when he smiled at her.

"Well, would you like to hang out with me for the rest of lunch?"

"Sure."

Entering the house Vivien ordered her daughter to head straight upstairs and into bed. Entering the kitchen she poured some water into the kettle before turning it on. Grabbing a glass she also filled that up with the water she kept in the fridge so it was nice and cold.

Finishing making a cup of tea she headed upstairs to her eldest daughters room. Placing the mug of tea and glass of water down on the stand next to the bed she carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Ruby's eyes looked bloodshot, her skin was pale and sweat was gently caressing her skin.

"I'm sorry to say I think you have the flu sweetie. I've made you some tea and also brought you some water. You need to stay hydrated okay?" Ruby didn't reply verbally she just nodded her head and even that took too much energy. "Get some rest darling."

After a minute or so when she knew the tea would have cooled down she sat up to drink. Once the mug was empty she took a few sips of water before finally lying back down. Her body was screaming at her to sleep, so that is what she did.

When she awoke a couple hours later she realised Violet must be home because she could hear the faint sound of music coming through the walls. She smiled gratefully. Violet usually blasted her music but knowing she wasn't well she had kept it low.

Sitting up once more to drink some water her door cracked to reveal her mother. "I brought you some toast. I didn't know if you were awake but brought it anyways."

"Thanks mom." She replied hoarsely. Her throat was so dry it hurt to talk. Grabbing the glass she sipped some more but ended up draining it. Her mother took it from her, leaving to go refill it.

"Dont force yourself but eat what you can." Once again she was alone. After two bites she was done. Her stomach actually felt bloated because of it. Groaning she laid back down, she just wanted to be better.

Ten minutes later her door opened once more but this time it was her sister.

"How you feeling?" She asked, pushing the desk chair over to the bed. Ruby groaned in reply causing the younger girl to laugh. "We got a maid today." Ruby frowned as she turned to look at her sister.

"What?"

"Yeah." Violet sighed, thinking back to the red head she had met about an hour ago. "Her name is Moira and apparently she used to work for the people who lived here before us. She 'comes with the House' apparently. I kind of believe that considering how old she is."

Ruby was just in shock. They actually had a maid? Wow! Violet stayed a little while but eventually left but not before opening her window so Ruby could cool down. An hour after she left Tate appeared, climbing through her window.

"So I just have to get ill to have so many people visit me? Huh!" Ruby joked as he walked over to her. Tate crouched beside the bed taking in her appearance with a frown. He didn't like to see her like this. It frustrated him to no end because he knew he couldn't make her better. She had to get better on her own.

"You still look beautiful." He breathed causing the girl to blush which clashed badly against her clammy pale skin. She hid her face with her hands but Tate yanked them back. "Don't hide yourself from me."

"You might get sick." Ruby replied pathetically. Tate smirked, no he wouldn't.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." He stated before crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around her. Placing a kiss on her forehead he got comfortable. "I hope you get better soon but in the meantime, I'll be here to look after you. After all, you are mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shivering under her covers Ruby slowly opened her eyes, glaring at the open window. Muttering curses under her breath as she stood from the bed she kept the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Jumping in the shower quick she wrapped herself back in the thick duvet once she was out. She was feeling a lot better than yesterday. Maybe it was just a 24 hour bug? She still had a slight headache and felt slightly weak but other then that she felt fine.

Her pace was slow as she got dressed but finally she was ready. Entering the kitchen she noticed everyone was already there. Her mother was the first one to notice her.

"What are you doing out of bed!" She demanded.

"I feel a lot better. Plus I have to go to school today. I'm starting a project in class and I can't leave Justin on his own." Her mother walked swiftly over to her so she could place a hand on her forehead.

"Hmm, you don't seem as hot as you were before," she muttered, more to herself. "But you're still looking a little pale."

"I'll be fine." Ruby reassured with a small smile. "And if I get worse I will call you." After some more bargaining Vivien finally relented, agreeing she could go to school. Violet sat there with a dumfounded look on her face.

Most mother's would be trying to force the child to school and the child would be trying to stay off. Violet didn't know why her sister wanted to go to school so much, it was just a stupid old project. Eating the last bit of her toast Violet stood up, scooping low to grab her bag.

"We need to go." She told her big sister in a bored tone only to let out an annoyed sigh as their mother started arguing that Ruby needed to eat something. "We'll be late if she does."

"Violet!" Their mother snapped. The young girl threw her hands up in frustration before Ruby finally stepped in, grabbing an apple and her sisters hand before dragging them out of the house. Violet whispered a small thanks.

"What for?" Ruby asked, inspecting the red apple.

"She has been annoying me all morning. 'Ruby this' and 'Ruby that'." Looking at her sister Ruby could see the pure annoyance settled into the other girls face. Violet had gotten lost in her thoughts so their walk to school was silent.

She knew her mother was a little lonely but that wasn't anyone's fault but her own. Well, that was what Violet believed. Her sister being sick gave her mother a purpose and Violet believed if her mother had her own way Ruby would have stayed sick just so she could look after her and feel useful again.

Her dad didn't seem to care, just kept saying she will get better in no time and didn't even check on her once. Sometimes, just sometimes, Violet really wanted to punch him in the face.

As usual they split from each other as they reached the school building. Violet, still in her own thoughts, wasn't looking where she was going. She was usually quite graceful but today she went flying straight for the floor - yet she never landed.

Looking up into his brightly lit eyes caused a red river to flow across her cheeks. Justin was holding her by the waist, almost protectively, and slowly put her back down steady on the floor.

Stammering apologises Violet brushed some of her hair behind her ear. The humiliation eating her from the inside out. She stopped mid sentence when she heard a laugh. He was laughing at her!

He seemed to notice the way she was looking at him as he stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, I wasn't laughing at you! Well I was but not in a bad way!" He exclaimed. Violet just stood there. "What I mean to say is I didn't laugh because you fell I was laughing at your apologies. You were stuttering and stuff and well... I thought it was cute."

Nothing was said after his addmitance. It was terribly awkward. Mumbling an excuse of having to get to class Justin left leaving Violet there on her own.

Frowning, she stormed off to class.

Justin carried on walking down the corridor berating himself. Idiot! He was never like this with girls. He was smooth and charming. What made him become an idiot when he was around her?

Entering the classroom he spotted Ruby making him smile. "You look a lot better today." He commented. Ruby smiled at him noting his hair was a lot messier today.

"Thanks... Um, did you brush your hair today?"

"No." He laughed. "Didn't have time." The teacher finally started speaking trying to gain everyone's attention. When they did they started explaining everything about this new project we would all be doing. Everyone started it during class but it was more choosing the subject and deciding who would be working on what.

By the time class ended Justin and Ruby had everything sorted. "How about we start it tomorrow. You can come round mine or I could come to yours?" Justin said as everyone pushed each other to exit the room.

"How about you come to mine since I've already been to yours?" With that settled Ruby didn't think about the reaction of Tate at all. In truth she didn't want to think about it at all.

The rest of the day passed slowly. It seemed that her classes were dragging on. What felt like an eternity was, in reality, three minutes.

By the time school ended she was ready to curl up in her bed and fall fast asleep. She met up with her sister at the gates who looked like she was in deep thought. Stepping closer to her Ruby tapped her sister on the shoulder causing the girl to flinch.

"You okay?" Violet gave a jerky nod not bothering to give a verbal reply - she didn't know if she could. Forcing a smile she urged her sister to start walking. As usual they didn't speak but Ruby was enjoying the sun hitting her skin. It felt nice.

She was happy to be home as she was starving. With not eating much the past few days, and yesterday as she was ill, she felt her stomach grumble painfully. Grimacing she made her way to the kitchen where she could smell a faint aroma of salmon.

Plopping herself down in one of the wooden chairs she waited impatiently for her mother to place a plate in front of her. Her father, Ben, tried to engage his daughters in conversation which ended in failure as they both have him short replies.

He was trying, he really was. He hated himself for what he did and had promised himself to do everything in his power to make it right but his daughters weren't helping him in achieving that. He hadn't meant to screw up his family it just happened.

He was grieving. His wife had distanced herself from him. He was lonely and it just happened. It wasn't a very good excuse he would admit but at least he was able to admit his mistakes and try to make up for that. Wasn't that enough?

Clearing her plate Ruby stood up, ignoring the look of shock on her mother's face for actually eating everything that was set in front of her. She placed the plate in the sink before making her way to her bedroom.

Letting out a gasp of shock as she entered her room, she slowly calmed down before shutting the door behind her. "Tate, what are you doing in here?" Dropping her bag on the floor she made her way over to the bed where he was casually resting.

"I had an appointment with your dad earlier and thought I would wait for you to get home." He replied, carefully looking at her. She looked a lot better then yesterday he noted with relief.

"What if they-" Tate cut her off claiming he made sure they thought he had left. Giving a doubtful look she finally sat down next to her boyfriend. Tensing slightly as he asked what was new at school she forced herself to relax. Bracing herself for his reaction she told him of her school project.

"So, he's coming here?" Tate asked, surprising her at how calm he was. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay." Ruby didn't know what to do. She was sure Tate was going to yell, or well... Do something but, nothing.

Noticing the look on her face Tate gave her a forced smile which looked completely natural for reassurance. He wasn't going to let her be alone with this guy, no way. She was his and fuck the consequences. He was going to turn up after this 'Justin' arrived and he was staying. If he so much as laid a finger on her that hand would be snapped.

He could feel the rage welling up inside him. He hated the thought of anyone touching what was his! He knew he had anger issues but he had never thought it was a problem until now. He honestly didn't care about hurting something, or someone, if it helped him get what he wanted. However, the thought of hurting her made him cringe.

He couldn't bare it and feeling the rage rise within him at simple thoughts made him realise he had to leave. Making an excuse and telling her he would come back tonight he swiftly flew from the room leaving Ruby sat on the bed alone and confused.

She actually felt quite hurt. Why had he left like that? Rubbing her eyes she grabbed her bag, deciding to get some homework out of the way. After twenty minutes she threw the paper away from her.

"Fuck maths." She muttered under her breath. Letting out an aggravated sigh she stood up from her bed then left the sanctuary of her room. Walking down the hallway she paused outside her sisters door.

Before backing out she quickly knocked. About five seconds late the door was opened slightly. Seeing her sister she opened the door fully. "Hey, what's up?" Ruby shrugged.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Shutting the door behind them they both made their way over to Violets bed where the duvet was crumpled, a clear sign it hadn't been made at all today.

"I thought we had a made for this stuff." Ruby commented, sitting at the bottom.

"Apparently she didn't get to my room." Violet replied. "I prefer it that way. Don't want that old lady in here." Pushing the cushions further up she finally sat down. Ruby spent the rest of the night with her sister gossiping, listening to music, watching videos on YouTube and munching on chocolate.

Feeling a lot better she finally left and made her back to her own. Running herself a bubble bath Ruby slowly stepped out of her clothes, letting them drop to the floor. She moved to the bath so she could turn off the water but as she did so she froze. Standing up straight she slowly turned to look behind her only to find it empty.

Berating herself for being so stupid as to think someone was in the bathroom with her she climbed into the tub, letting the warm water sooth and relax her. Letting out a moan of pleasure from the heat she heard a slight creak from the floorboards causing her eyes to snap open.

What was going on with her lately? All the weird things she had felt and seen had to have been in her head right? But that didn't explain the bookshelf. Submurging her head completely under the water she kept her eyes tight shut.

Go away, go away, go away... She chanted.

Pushing herself back up, rubbing the water off her face, she took a look around the bathroom. Definitely no one there and the feeling of someone with her was gone. Closing her eyes she relaxed against the bath.

Once she was ready to get out she unplugged the bath before stepping out and wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body. Moving to the mirror she brushed the condensation away with her fingers, freezing before spinning around and almost falling in the process.

She had been sure she saw somebody. She couldn't make out who it was or what they looked like but she had seen a figure. Trying to calm her beating heart she quickly slipped on some clothes then rushed back to her room.

Climbing in the bed she curled up into a ball with her eyes shut painfully tight. Sleep didn't come easy but sleep did come.

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shining in through the window, complimenting the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Letting out a yawn Ruby hoped her day would go like the weather.

School was boring and she couldn't wait to get home. She found Violet arguing with Leah in the halls and had to forecully drag her way with Leah screaming insults at us as we left. Justin also asked if we could make it tomorrow instead of tonight as he had stuff to do.

Eating only part of her dinner Ruby made her way up to her room, turning on her laptop for something to do. About an hour later there was a knock on her door. Before she could say anything the door opened on its own accord.

Waiting for someone to enter she found it to be Tate. He gave her a small smile as he shut the door. He felt bad as he thought about last night. The fear that glowed in her eyes was something he had never wanted to see aimed at him - not from her.

He thought it would be best not to come back last night but he needed to see her so he stayed hidden. Maybe it was wrong to spy on her whilst she was in the bath but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was his and he could look at her all he wanted.

"Hey, thought I would come see you now I'm finished with your dad." He told her as he made his way to her. "Sorry I didn't come back last night. My mom, she er, was awake all last night so it was pretty difficult to get out."

"It's fine." Ruby murmured, watching him as he sat opposite her on her bed. She glanced down and paused. How had she not noticed before? Well, he did always wear long sleeves and now she knew why. There were thin silvery lines marking his arms.

Noticing her gaze he traced one with his index finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"It's alright." Tate uttered, tracing another one. There was a silence that sat thick between them and Ruby didn't know what to say. The curly haired boy glanced up at her with a small smile. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"You can ask. I know you want to and I trust you... So, go ahead." Ruby just looked at him for a second before looking back at his arm. She raised her hand before slowly tracing one of the scars.

"How did you get this one?" She asked timidly.

"This one I did after my dad left. I was ten I think." He told her her, watching her reactions the entire time. He would be crushed to see any form of disgust on her face and when he saw none but curiosity, and care, he felt relief slide up inside him and consume him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." She raised her head to look at him. She felt so sorry for him but didn't pity him. She also felt proud because of how strong he was. "Have you ever?" He left the question hanging in the air as Ruby slowly shook her head.

"I'll admit I have thought about it a couple of times... But I've never gone through with it." She answered quietly.

"I'm glad." Tate squeezed her hand and they shared a smile. Just then the door opened and there stood her father.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded at Tate. Ruby stood with a scowl etched onto her face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't start young lady." Ruby huffed. As though he was trying to play the part of a father now! "You need to leave Tate, I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here and I think you know that... Please."

Tate rose from the bed and slowly walked to the door with no emotions on his face. "What's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" Ruby looked between the two, clearly realising Tate was bringing something up from one of his sessions. Tate gave Ruby one last look before leaving.

"Stay away from him!" Ben told her gaining a look of indignation from his eldest.

"Dad, nothing happened." Ruby sighed, even though it was a lie.

"You heard me!" He snapped, sighing seeing the wide eyed look on her face. Ruby couldn't hear what exactly he was saying but she could hear Tate yelling something in the background. Her dad gave her one last look before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Letting out a frustrated yell she flopped onto her bed. Her dad always ruined everything...


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** some mature/sexual behaviour in this scene

 **Chapter 12**

Saturday was finally here, it was 6:02am and Ruby was wide awake sat in the middle of her bed: she hadn't slept at all.

Restraining a yawn she kept staring at the wall opposite her with blank eyes seeing nothing. Hearing her phone vibrate she finally moved from her spot that she had been in for the last 47 minutes.

' _We still on for me coming to yours today to work on the project?'_ \- Justin.

Typing back an affirmative she let out a sigh, deciding a hot shower would help energise her. Shuffling to the bathroom she turned on the shower, stripping off her clothes from the day before as the water heated up.

Stepping inside she closed her eyes against the heat, flinching slightly as it first touched her cold skin. Moving forwards so she could drench her hair she grabbed the shampoo bottle, lathering it into her wet hair.

She didn't understand why she was unable to sleep last night. Nothing strange had happened, surprisingly, and yet she found herself laid in her bed wide awake. Nothing she had done brought her sleep. She just felt empty.

Turning so the water was now hitting her back she finally opened her eyes. The steam was covering the glass causing it to gloss over, making her unable to see out of it. So she was unaware of the person watching her with eager eyes.

Finally done with her hair she grabbed a pink razor before lathering her legs in shower gel. She honestly hadn't shaved her legs in a few days and it was getting unbearable.

Once her skin was smooth, and hair free, she turned off the shower and stepped out. Cursing under her breath as the cold air hit her body she frantically reached for a towel. Goosebumps started to cover her body. Quickly brushing her teeth she went back to her room.

Letting out a small squeak she stumbled to a stop, staring at the person sat in her desk chair. Blushing an unattractive shade of red she gripped the towel tightly. "What are you doing?" She asked shakily. Tate gave her a small, apologetic, smile.

"I wanted to see you." Ruby's body sagged at the look he was giving her. It was a mix between happiness and yet guilt. "I didn't realise you were in the shower."

"Um, it's fine." Moving further into the room she slyly tried to pull up the towel that was trying to make an escape. "What are you staring at?"

Tate blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor. He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch but she started smirking in amusement at his apparent bashful behaviour. She didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from but she found herself walking over to him, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Tate kept his head down. He didn't quite trust himself right now with her wet and in nothing but a towel. However, when the towel suddenly dropped he couldn't help but slowly raise his head, looking at each part of her body since it was all on show.

Reaching her eyes they simply stared at one another before he slowly rose from his seat. Ruby was cursing herself in her head. Why did you drop the towel! She suddenly felt vulnerable and shy. What if he found her body unattractive? Her insecurities were coming out at a terrible time.

With Tate not saying anything except looking at her it suddenly became too much. She went for the towel but as she did Tate grabbed her wrist. Snapping her head to his she frowned. What was he doing?

Gulping when she saw he stepped closer to her, she begged for her mind to shut up. It seemed to be on overdrive right now and it was giving her a headache. Just as she wished, it stopped but not because of pure will itself. No, it was because Tate had kissed her.

After a couple of seconds her uncooperative body started to respond by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She felt his arms go around her bare waist, shivering as he sensually started to trace lazy patterns on her lower back.

She let out a quiet gasp as the kiss suddenly became more frantic. Tate had yanked her to him so her naked body was flush against his clothed one. His fingers were digging into her hips painfully but she didn't mind.

Twisting her hands into his curly hair she gave it a slight tug which got a slight grunt out of Tate in reply. His right hand started to move to her thigh, her heart beating faster. Ruby pulled back from the kiss then as she really needed to breath but Tate didn't seem to be having a problem with that as he went straight to her neck.

Jumping slightly when she felt his calloused fingers lightly running up and down her inner thigh her grip on his hair tightened. Letting out a moan as Tate bit her neck she quickly bit her lip feeling embarrassed. That feeling was washed away when his lips connected with her collarbone and his hands finally reached the spot he was aiming for.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. No guy had touched her like this before. Sure she had done it to herself a couple of times but it hadn't felt good in the way she was feeling now when Tate was touching her.

Her stomach tightened, a strange foreign, yet immensely pleasurable feeling building inside of her. Biting her lip to keep the noises she wanted to make inside of her she found her head suddenly being yanked back as Tate grabbed a fistful of her hair.

He bit her lip, pulling her bottom one out from between her own. Letting out a shaky breath as he whispered in her ear in a husky voice laced with lust. "I want to hear you." She could hear it in his voice, the lust, but she could also hear an authoritive sound revebrating through and Ruby found herself listening to it.

Her pleasure spiked. Tate kept his arms around the shaking girl who was clutching at him so she wouldn't fall. Both bodies stilled when the sound of footsteps sounded in their ears. Ruby pulled back to look at Tate in panic. He gave her a small smile, a quick kiss on the lips before leaving through the window.

Ruby, who was still staring after him, jumped when someone knocked on her door. "Don't come in!" She yelled, rushing to grab her dressing gown that was hung up.

"Ruby?" It was her father. "Can I come in?" Pausing as she tied the straps she then went and opened her door.

"What do you want?" She demanded. It wasn't his fault, she knew, but he was the reason herself and Tate were cut short. Looking at his daughters stern face he let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night." He stated. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Letting out a heavy sigh Ruby looked at her dad, scrutinizing him. She felt weird when all she saw was honesty shining through his eyes.

"It's fine dad." She eventually replied. "But you have to know I like Tate. He's a good friend to me so it hurt to hear you say that." Wondering why her father was looking at her like that she tilted her head.

"How long have you and Tate known each other exactly?" He enquired. Ruby closed her eyes in frustration. She decided to just go with the truth. After she finished Ben was just staring at his daughter with a look of slight disbelief.

"I'm going to stay his friend no matter what."

"Right... Nothing I say is going to stop you is it?" Ruby shook her head. "Promise me you will be careful?"

"Always am." She replied cheerfully. "Does this mean he can come over to the house and hang out with me?"

"Don't push it. Fine, I will think about." He amended seeing the disappointed look on her face. She returned him with a small smile before he left and she was back in her room. Well it was some good news. Hopefully he let up, allowing Tate over because it would be easier then him having to sneak in and out all the time.

Quickly getting dressed in some shorts and a simple tank top she grabbed her phone and called Justin to work out when he should come over. Putting the phone down she slipped downstairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there but the maid, Moira.

"Have you seen my mom?"

"I haven't dear, I'm sorry." The old lady answered. She paused before talking again. "Have you had breakfast?" Ruby shook her head. "Would you like me to make you some?"

"Oh, um, yes please if it isn't too much trouble."

"Nonsense." She waved off, indicating for Ruby to sit down. Not too long later a cup of tea and eggs Benedict were placed in front of her. Taking a bite her eyes closed of its own accord.

"Moira, this is amazing." She moaned. "Sorry."

"Thank you. And why are you apologising?" Moira said as she cleaned the counters.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to call you that or not." She explained, taking a sip of tea that was made to perfection. Continuing to eat her breakfast Moira stayed in the kitchen to talk to the young girl, simply observing.

She could see why Tate had grown fond of her. She was a nice girl. Cheerful. Bright. Moira smiled slightly as she let the girl ramble on about something she wasn't paying attention to fully. But it was nice to see her eyes light up like that as she spoke. She hadn't seen that look in a very long time.

Just as she was nearly finished eating her mother entered. "Oh, there you are!" Ruby exclaimed. Vivien simply looked at her daughter, surprised. Surprised to see her up and surprised to see her eating.

"What is it darling?" She asked, pouring herself a coffee.

"My friend Justin is coming over in half an hour to work on a school project. Is that okay?"

"Of course." She nodded. "He can stay for dinner if he likes." Ruby smiled winningly.

"Thanks for the food Moira. Best. Ever."

"You're too kind." Was the maids response.

"Nonsense!" Vivien didn't know what had gotten into her eldest daughter but she was liking it. She hadn't seen her this upbeat in weeks. She watched as the maid shooed off her daughter who had tried to clean her plate and mug. She silently laughed as her daughter pouted all the way out of the room.

She sighed contently. Hopefully this meant things were going to get better what with Ruby clearly settling in. Now all she needed was for Violet to do the same thing.

Rushing to the door when she heard the bell go off she pulled Justin into a hug. Laughing at her enthusiasm he picked her off the ground. Once she was back on the floor she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the sitting room.

Watching with a look of disbelief as Justin deposited many, many, books on the floor until his bag was empty she covered her mouth with her hand before using said hand to point at them all.

"What's with all the books!" She exclaimed. The dark haired boy looked at her with an impish grin.

"Well, you know, be prepared."

"Prepared for what? To have to suddenly build a fort? Are we starting our own bloody library?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic."

"Am I really?"

"Yes." The pair looked at each before Ruby started to speak again.

"When you arrived I simply thought you were going to the gym afterwards or something because of the bag but in reality? You brought... Hang on... 1,2... 8,9... 11, 12 books!"

"You said yourself you wanted this done throughly and we need more then one source of where we are getting our facts from," Justin said, taking a deep breath before he carried on. "So just be thankful I brought all these okay?"

Without saying anything Ruby flopped onto the floor.

"Well if you weren't being dramatic before you bloody well are now."

"Fine you win!" She surrendered, pushing herself back into a sitting position. "Let's just get this started." So with that the pair set to work whilst the rest of the world went on before them.

Violet was in her room all morning and stumbled down the stairs with messy hair and old sweats on only to come to a complete stop as she spotted the two on the living room floor. With wide eyes she spun on her heel before running back upstairs, vowing to herself she would never leave her room looking like that again. She went completely unnoticed by the two.

Moira, at one point, entered the room they were in and started to clean around them watching on, amused as the two bickered over random things. Smiling to herself, she left the room as Ruby said this: "Just because you have a dick doesn't automatically make you right."

Ben spotted them two working but didn't linger long enough. He simply spared them a quick glance before heading to his office.

Justin had tried to concentrate the entire time, and he had done pretty well, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. Glancing up he had a perfect view of the stairs and front door - nothing. Sighing in frustration he looked down again.

The feeling had been getting stronger the longer he was there - it was starting to freak him out. Suddenly he jumped, glaring at Ruby hearing her snicker. Her mother had entered the room to let them know she was off out to the shop.

"That reminds me, my mom offered for you to stay for dinner." Ruby told him, slightly distracted as she was looking at one of the books. When she didn't get a reply she looked up, book forgotten. "Justin?"

"What! Oh right, um sure. I will have to leave straight after though." He stammered. Ruby frowned, what was up with him? Shrugging it off she went back to her book.

About forty minutes later Vivien returned back to the house. Ruby, seeing her struggling with the bags, offered to help. Justin didn't mind but when she left the feeling of being watched got stronger. He felt like someone was stood right behind him. He got a terrible feeling causing him to gulp.

Grabbing some of the bags off her mom they made their way to the kitchen, depositing them onto the counter. Suddenly a popping sound echoed through the kitchen causing the two to jump. Ruby turned round and her jaw dropped.

"What the-" All the cupboard doors were swinging wide open. Hearing her daughter she too also turned round and gasped. The two females then let out a yell when they heard a sudden laughter from behind them.

It was Addie. The neighbours daughter.

"What are you doing?" Vivien demanded. How did she always get into this house? "What are you doing in my house?" Watching with a weird sense of fascination, Ruby kept looking at the girl who kept laughing. She raised her hand, pointing at behind them which caused mother and daughter to spin around. They saw nothing.

Ruby swore that girl was insane. It took some coaxing but her mother finally managed to get the girl to leave the house as Ruby went about shutting all the doors. Forcefully shoving Ruby out the kitchen Vivien set about making dinner.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologised as she entered the sitting room only to find Justin bent over in pain. "Oh my god what happened!?" Reaching him she put a delicate hand on his broad shoulder, grabbing his face for a better look. Blood was seeping from his nose.

"I tripped and hit my face off the table that's all." He muttered nervously. Ruby knew he was lying but she didn't say anything. Her friend clearly didn't want to talk about it. Taking him to one of the bathrooms she helped clean all the blood away.

"It's stopped bleeding at any rate." She commented, giving him the once over. They made it back downstairs before deciding to call it quits on their work, shoving the books back into his duffel bag.

Hearing footsteps Ruby raised her head only to pause and raise her eyebrow. It was her sister Violet. Standing she claimed she was going to get everyone a drink. Passing her sister she quickly whispered into her ear. "Bit dressed up for dinner aren't you?" She then swiftly left the room.

Violet suddenly felt self conscious. Was it too obvious she made an effort into her outfit? Fuck! Her thoughts drifted away as she saw Justin. His nose looked swollen and she could see some dried blood there too. That alone made her rush over to him asking him with clear concern if he was alright.

His head snapped up in surprise - he hadn't even noticed she was there. He then took in her outfit. She was in a cute black dress, tights and had some slight makeup on. He liked that she hadn't over done it. He didn't mind girls who wore makeup but he preferred the more natural look. She didn't even need to wear any in his opinion.

"I'm fine. Just tripped that's all." He told her, surprisingly loving the way she was looking at him with concern and worry. She clearly cared about him but if it was more then a friend he didn't know yet.

After this nothing more was said. They sat there in awkward silence, glancing at each other. Justin cursed. Again she had made him like this. Unable to form words or be his smooth, charming self. He adamantly blamed his bloody accident on why he was like this. Not her. No, never her.

Ruby walked back with three glasses of lemonade, rolling her eyes when she took in the state of her sister and friend. They were tragic! Letting them know it wouldn't be long for dinner she turned on the TV. Justin was just happy that the boy had left.

Sitting around the table Ruby took everyone in. Her father was sat there with his back straight, trying to act like he wasn't staring at Justin with his narrowed gaze. Her mother was casually eating her food with a small smile on her face as she watched her two daughters interact with the young boy - especially Violet. And Violet? She was eating normally but kept glancing at her crush and, shocking Ruby, talking to him more than usual.

She didn't seem nervous despite stumbling over her words at times. She was smiling at him and not those nervous smiles she usually gives him and he was responding well to it. Ruby thought he was shocked at it too but it seemed to be helping him. The more at ease Violet was the more his charming manner made an appearance.

Giving Justin a hug, herself and Violet waved as he left the house. "Well that went well." Ruby said happily, shutting the door.

"Apart from when he bust his nose do you mean?" Violet remarked causing her sister to laugh.

"Not my fault he decided to be clumsy." Violet rolled her eyes before making a conscious decision to retire to her room, leaving Ruby there trying to figure out what really did happen to Justin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The phone was sat on the bottom of the bed, screen still displayed brightly in the dim room. It was the only form of life in the otherwise dead room. Slowly dimming the object in question suddenly went black.

There had been no response.

The calls to Justin had left her unsatisfied and angry. He had purposely refused to answer her calls. He knew it was unfair to the girl who he called a friend but in all honesty he was scared. The unnamed boy from yesterday had seen to that.

He didn't know who he was or what he was doing in Ruby's house but the minute she left the room he was suddenly there. He was there and he was angry. From the way he was being looked at he was sure the boy was going to kill him.

He didn't understand at first why the stranger seemed to hold so much hatred for him. His eyes seemed black and glazed over with fury. He was grabbed by the back of his neck as the unknown arrivor growled dangerously into his ear.

He hadn't regestired at first what he was saying to him because there was a shooting pain going up his neck where the boys hand was and the fact that he was genuinely panicked. It wasn't until he got home did he finally realise what the boy had said to him.

But Ruby had never mentioned anything about a strange boy before.

He was warned against her. Why? She was his friend so why was this nut case threatening him? The boy was obviously deranged who had a dangerous obsession with his newest friend.

When he had failed to respond to the threat by agreeing to his terms his head was suddenly flung back and before he could defend himself a fist was being brought down onto his face. After one final threat the attacker seemed to vanish into thin air.

When Ruby had asked what happened he just knew he couldn't tell her. She clearly didn't know who that crazy boy was who was probably, most likely, stalking her. Plus Justin had a feeling that kid would go through with his threats not only if he disobeyed him but if he blabbed on him. Told her the truth.

So he kept his mouth shut.

Bringing a hand up to his nose he winced. He had to admit the stalker packed a punch. Grabbing an ice pack he delicately pressed it to his nose, sighing seeing the name that was, once again, flashing on his phone. He knew he had to answer at some point - but that wasn't now.

Groaning in annoyance Ruby flung her phone to the bottom of her bed before storming from her room. That was the sixth call Justin had ignored now. Why was he avoiding talking to her? Had she done something wrong?

Entering the kitchen she grabbed a water bottle and some grapes from the fridge. Placing some into a bowl she put the rest of the green fruit back. Storming back up the stairs, and past a father who gave her a funny look which she expertly ignored, she walked back into her bedroom then slammed the door shut behind her.

The first thing she noted when she got back was the curly blond boy sat comfortably on her bed. Seeing the smile he aimed at her made her feel a little better. Placing her things on the bedside table she crawled into the bed. All she wanted now was a hug. And Tate gave the best hugs.

If she could, Ruby would have been purring like a kitten at this moment in time. Her head was on his shoulder as Tate started to play with her hair causing her to relax even further. Watching her, Tate itched to ask her about the pathetic boy - see if he had done as he said.

Sitting there, conjuring ways to bring it up in his head, he found he didn't have to at all to which he was grateful. He didn't want to look suspicious. So he was silently cheering when his girl brought it up instead. He watched on amused as she started to rant over the fact he wasn't picking up the phone to her but finally, annoyance took over.

"Why do you care so much?" He spat. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. She didn't seem to realise fully that she was his god dammit! She wasn't supposed to care about any other guy but him!

"Tate!" Ruby scolded, covering up the slight shock and fright she had gotten when he snapped at her. He was scary when he was angry. Worse when he started to scream. "He's my friend."

"So? I'm sure he wants more from you than that." There was a number of reasons why she reacted the way she did but when she did and she caught Tate's reaction to hers it only intensified. Sneering at the giggling girl Tate folded his arms over his broad chest. "Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

Ruby didn't reply straight away. She waited until the laughter had subsided to just a few giggles here and there. She sighed, amused, at the look her boyfriend was giving her.

"Okay first of all can you try wrap it around your brain that Justin and I ARE actually just friends." Tate scoffed causing her to glare at him. "What was that mumbler?" Putting his head down so his hair fell over his eyes he stayed silent. Narrowing her eyes she sprung up to her knees, moving fast so she ended up straddling him with a demand to tell her what he said.

"For fuck sake! You may say that right but that doesn't mean it's true. He's a guy! Of course he isn't just your friend. He wants more then that." Slowly lowering herself to where she was completely sat on his lap she frowned. Tate had clenched his hand that was on her hip into a fist.

"If that's the case are you saying I can't trust you?" Ruby asked lowly. Tate seemed to stop moving all together before venomously denying her allegation. "Then how does it make sense? If all guys are the same-"

"I'm different." Tate cut in, raising his hand to tug at the end of her hair.

"Maybe so is Justin." Tate groaned in frustration. This wasn't going well at all. Grabbing the girl by the waist he turned them so it was her on her back, smirking at the yelp that left her mouth.

"No, just me." Kissing her lips softly he pulled the covers over them when he noticed she was shivering slightly.

"Listen I get it, you're jealous-" she started to say, giggling at the ridiculous look on Tate's face as he denied what was staring him right in the face. "If you're not jealous then I guess it will be ok for me to sleep at Justin's tonight right? Why am I even asking for your permission?"

Tate had suddenly got very still. Ruby swore he wasn't breathing. A sudden fear spiked within her which she tried to squash.

"You are not staying there." He growled darkly. He suddenly dropped lower so he was practically laid on top of her. She had no room to move. "Do I make myself clear?" I think him like this was scarier then him shouting.

"Can you just admit you're jealous?" What was wrong with her? Maybe she had a death wish. Tate's eye twitched. Closing his eyes, battling with his emotions he eventually felt enough control take back a hold of him - but he didn't know how long for.

"Fine." He ground out. "Maybe I am a little jealous but that doesn't change the situation."

"Yes it does. And the fact you don't know one important little fact."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Justin likes Violet."

Tate had seemed to freeze up causing Ruby to frown. She didn't want to interrupt him as she could clearly see the cogs of his brain whirring into life but she was cold! She wanted the blankets properly!

Why hadn't he thought of that possibility? Oh, you know why a little voice in the back of his head breathed softly. And he did. It wasn't the fact of it being Justin who was her friend - a boy - but that did make the matters worse. He knew it was selfish but he didn't want her having friends full stop.

He had been on his own for too long, no one to talk to, no one who cared. And then along came Ruby. She was pretty, smart, funny, caring and most of all genuinely seemed to care for him. Be damned if he was going to let anything take her away from him.

But that aside, he wanted to look out for her. Care for her back. He wanted her to want him, to need him. He wanted her to come to him first if she ever needed something. When ever she needed to talk he wanted to be the one she confided in. How was he supposed to have all this if she had other people in her life? He needed her to depend on him. He had lived too long in the dark. She came and brought him the light. He wasn't going back to the shadows.

"He likes-" Tate didn't finish his sentence. Even if what she said was true it made little difference.

"Yes, so there is really no need to get so jealous." Ruby spoke softly, brushing his hair out his eyes. Not that it worked very well with him hovering over her. "And even if he did like me it wouldn't matter. I like you so much more." With those words placating him for now he bent down so he could press his lips against hers.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly in Ruby's opinion but that was probably because she spent most of the day with Tate. What was the saying again? Time flies when you're having fun.

Waking up and processing that it was Monday she let out a groan. She hated Monday's. But then again, who liked them?

Reaching the gates she spotted Justin getting out of his mom's car. Quickly running over to him she noticed how uncomfortable he looked with her presence. "Hey, why didn't you answer my calls?" Justin ignored her, carrying on with walking into school. He was not counting on how stubborn the girl would be.

Grabbing his arm she pulled him to a stop before stomping in front of him with a harsh glare. "What the fuck? Really? You're just gunna ignore me and act like I have done something wrong?"

Running a hand through his hair Justin let out a sigh. Coming to a decision of not letting this freak of a boy get to him he finally looked into her eyes. "I'm really sorry. You haven't done anything wrong, I just had a lot on my mind and I guess I took it out on you."

Ruby didn't reply straight away. She just looked at him. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked eventually.

"I was never mad at you to begin with." He elaborated. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Buy me a hot chocolate at lunch." They shared a laugh and a hug before making their way to class. She was just happy it was sorted. She hated falling out with people.

Stepping out of the building at the end of the day she spotted her sister with Leah who seemed to be in a screaming match with each other. Frowning she quickly rushed forward. This rivalry between the two girls was getting worse with each passing day. Finally reaching her sister she grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Ignoring how Violet was trying to tug her arm free or the fact Leah was screaming insults at the both of them as they walked away.

Reaching the house Violet stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut sending vibrations through the house at the sheer force. Ruby sighed. She didn't mean to make Violet look weak by dragging her away but she didn't want it to get physical.

She would just have to wait for her sister to calm down before trying to explain herself. Plopping herself down on the couch she slipped off her shoes, looking up as her mother entered.

"Dinner is going to be ready in fifteen sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem tired." And she did. She didn't like the way her daughter looked. She looked a little pale but not anything to worry about, just paler then she used to be. She looked exhausted. "Why don't you try have a nap after dinner?"

"I won't be able to sleep tonight if I do." Ruby replied.

"Well at least try going to bed earlier tonight." After she got her daughter to agree she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen. Ruby stayed where she was until dinner was ready before heading to her room.

About an hour later there came a quiet knock on her door. Frowning, she shouted enter. It was her sister. Violet had a blank look on her face but her eyes seemed shocked. Sitting on the end of her sister's bed she needed to find a way to say what she had seen.

Sensing her sisters inner turmoil, Ruby grabbed one of her hands giving it a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I-" Watching her sister struggle to even talk set her on edge. What had happened? "I saw something."

"What? What did you see?" She implored, leaning forwards.

"Dad."

Ruby frowned. What was she talking about? "I don't understand."

"I was walking past his office and I thought I heard something." Violet started to explain. "There door was cracked open so, I went to have a look. He was sat on the couch and-" If Ruby didn't know any better she would say her sister was starting to look sick. "Moira was there too. She was on the couch with him but they weren't just sitting. She was practically on top of him."

Ruby's eye widened. She had caught on to her sisters meaning but was she really trying to tell her that their father was getting it on with the maid? Getting her sister to explain everything little thing she saw and heard Ruby sat back in disbelief before rage started to take over.

They had moved here for a fresh start and it was her father's own fucking idea! And then he goes and does this!

Watching her older sister pace about the room angrily Violet debated with herself whether she should have told her sister or not. She knew her sister was starting to like living here. She was doing well at school, she had made friends, she had a boyfriend and she was getting on better with their mother again. She didn't want to ruin hat for her but she also didn't want to keep her in the dark either.

Listening to her sister rant about their unfaithful father she gave a great sigh before standing. Walking over to Ruby she grabbed her arms to stop her. "I think we should keep this from mom."

Gaping at her little sister Ruby just stood there before she finally managed to speak. "You what! She deserves to know her husband is a good for nothing bastard!" She growled.

"Dad saw me okay? I won't let him do it again. But promise me you won't say anything. She doesn't need it." Realising her sister was right she sighed, her body sagging as she pulled her sister into a hug. Violet left a little after that and Ruby made her way downstairs.

Seeing her mom on the couch watching TV completely oblivious as to what had transpired. She decided to go sit with her. "Mom, you know what I just realised?" Her mother hummed, telling her to go on. "We never went out last Saturday."

"Oh." Vivien breathed. That was right, she was meant to spend the day with her daughter and she completely forgot. Guilt washed over her in buckets.

"Don't worry mom. I forgot too. Both as bad as each other." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Why don't we got out after school on Friday? We can ask Violet to come too." Her mother suggested eagerly. Ruby nodded her head in agreement. She spent the rest of the night with her mother and completely blanked her father who turned up some time during the night.

The next day at school was very eventful. Ruby had found Violet during lunch - fighting with Leah. Running over to them just as Violet grabbed a cigarette off the floor she watched as her sister jabbed it onto Leah's hand who jumped back howling.

"Oh, she friggin' burnt me!" Noticing Violet was slightly distracted by Leah's friends she did something she never thought she would ever do - she jumped in. Leah was just about to bring her fist down - which would have hit her sister in the face - and she couldn't let that happen.

Gasping in pain as the girls fist hit her nose, Violet swung her head round to see what happened. It was then Justin came running over and somehow managed to end the fight and drag the two sisters away to safety. Justin came out of the toilets with wet toilet paper and pressed it softly to Ruby's nose.

"Makes two of us now." She joked causing the boy to roll his eyes.

"Just shut up and let me clean away the blood will you." He stated, glancing at Violet to see if she was okay. All Ruby was thinking was how Tate was going to react when he saw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Entering the house Ruby left Violet - who headed to the kitchen - to go straight to her room. She didn't feel like worrying or getting a lecture off her mother. And her father would just try to analyze her behaviour or whatever when he really had no right.

Chucking her bag at the bottom of her bed she watched with resignation as it rolled off the other side of the bed and onto the floor with a low thud. Moodily sitting down on the floor in front of her door she placed her head into her open palm.

She needed the fights, and arguments, with Leah to stop. She couldn't keep worrying about her sister every single time she went to school. She knew she could have just left Violet to deal with it but there was no way she could actually go through with that.

Something seemed to occur to her - out of the blue - and she wanted to test it out. She felt silly doing it because there was no way it could be linked but she did it anyways. She realised Tate always seemed to show up pretty much everytime she wanted him to.

Sometimes she said it out loud and other times in was in her head - but he turned up none the less. With what seemed like madness she spoke: "I wish Tate was here." Closing her eyes she shook her head in despair.

Frowning as about ten seconds later there was a knock on her door. Quickly jumping up from her spot she opened the door, only for her heart to speed up - it was Tate. It was just a coincidence, she told herself as she asked Tate what he was doing here.

"Just finished with your dad." He explained, shutting the door behind him. Still trying to get the unnerving thoughts out of her head she frowned at the way he was looking at her. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nose!" He snapped, stepping towards her so he could grab her face for a closer look. Despite being angry Ruby was pleasantly surprised at how gentle he handled her. "Who did this to you?" He would kill whoever had touched her.

"It's really nothing-" she was saying but stopped mid sentence at the look Tate was giving her. With a sigh she told the truth. "She didn't mean to hit me though, I jumped in the way."

"That's not the point." Just then her door swung wide open causing the couple to jump, only to relax to see it was Violet. Violet on the other hand was completely shocked. She hadn't expected to see someone in her sisters room. She came to realise this was probably Tate, the infamous stranger she had heard so much about.

After her sisters urging Violet shut the door. Everyone seemed to be standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was Violet who broke the overwhelming silence. "I'm guessing this is Tate?"

"Um, yeah." Ruby coughed.

"Nice to finally meet you." Tate gave her a curt nod, clearly still annoyed about Leah. After some time the awkwardness left the room and Violet started ranting about Leah and her mom. Apparently she had suggested that Violet should switch schools if things weren't working out. "Who does she think I am? A coward!"

"Nobody thinks you're a coward Vi." Ruby soothed her, rubbing her back. Violet got up so fast it made Ruby jump, which in turn made Tate chuckle. Chucking a pillow at him she glared but he only smirked at her in return. Violet was now pacing up and down her sisters room, muttering under her breath.

Getting up and walking to Tate she plopped herself down on his lap. Automatically wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his chest. Both were watching the pacing girl in amusement.

"I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Violet suddenly yelled.

"Then do it. One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortune more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service." Tate said nonchalantly, as though talking about the weather. Ruby gasped whilst slapping his chest. "What was that for?"

"Don't say that." Rolling his eyes he opened his mouth to say something when he saw her face. It was a mix between panic and fear. Pushing some of her hair away from her face he leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together.

"I didn't mean to upset you but what I say is right. She hurt you and I don't accept that. No one is allowed to hurt you in any shape or form, do you understand?" Slowly she nodded her head feeling overwhelmed.

"Killing her is going a bit too far though right?" Ruby laughed nervously, looking to her sister for support.

"Scare her then." Tate told her simply. "Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her there is only one solution - scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to."

Laying her head on Tate's shoulder she looked at her sister who seemed to actually be considering his advice. Closing her eyes she cuddled up into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"How?" She heard her sister ask curiously.

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say 'Here's the deal. I need you to stop harassing me, I got what you want: Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer and a good one. I got the best shit in town."

"She's a cokehead. I don't have coke." That was a bit hypocritical wasn't it? Leah starting her shit over smoking cigarettes when she was snorting cocaine. What a load of bullshit!

"You won't need any, it's just an excuse to get her here. After all, she'll leave empty handed and terrified. And I promise, you'll never be bothered by her again. Either of you."

"How am I going to terrify her?"

"Helter-skelter! That's where I come in."

Listening to them talk didn't make Ruby feel any better. She appreciated Tate wanted to deal with the situation to help her and her sister but she didn't know if scaring the girl was the way to go. Her sister was for the plan but this isn't how she wanted her sister and boyfriend to bond for the first time.

Violet left not long ago seeming to be feeling a lot better leaving the two of them alone. They hadn't spoken a word since they were left alone - just kept sitting in the chair cuddled up together.

Smiling as she felt Tate start playing with her hair she resisted a yawn. Wiping her slightly teary eyes she raised her head to look at her strange boyfriend. Moving so he was looking at her too he gave her a cute innocent smile before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss.

"You're not really going to go through with that plan are you?" She had to ask.

"Of course I am." Tate replied, rolling his eyes. She didn't get it and he didn't know when she was going to get it. She was his and he didn't like people hurting what was his. You do - you die. Sadly he couldn't kill this one. Well, just not right now.

"What's the point?" Raising herself slight so she could look at him better she placed her hand on his chest to keep her balance.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." Tate decided to play his trump card to get her acceptance. "I thought you wanted Leah to stopped bullying your sister?"

"I do!"

"Well this is the only way. It's being going on for a while now and it hasn't stopped so... Maybe this will work." Sighing Ruby dropped her head for a second as she let out a groan.

"Fine." She said before raising her head. "Fine. But it better work." Smiling in triumph Tate kissed her head. Sitting there for a little while longer Tate realised she was shivering. Picking her up bridal style he carried her over to the bed so she could warm herself up.

He never knew he could learn to enjoy the silence after living so long in it. But being here now with his arms around this girl he knew there was no where else he would rather be. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fully relax, submurging himself in it even.

Yes, there was no way he was going to allow this girl out of his life - ever.

Looking at her little sister from the corner of her eyes Ruby huffed. Violet looked at complete ease as she walked to school, ready to put her plan into action. Ruby, not so much. Yes she had agreed to it eventually but that didn't mean she liked it. She was going to leave it to her sister to deal with since it was her that was getting harassed really. Ruby had just been in the way.

So when school ended and she found Leah and her sister talking by the gates her body filled with dread. Not even bothering to wait - or go over there - she walked straight passed as she headed home. She heard her sister shout for her at one point but she refused to turn around.

Shouting towards the kitchen she let her mother know she wasn't hungry, mainly due to her nerves. She shut herself in her room and was planning on staying there that entire night. She didn't want to see anyone.

Not long after she heard the front door go again, signalling her sister and Leah had arrived. The plan was for them to go to the basement where Tate had suggested they go.

Dumping her bag on her bed Ruby pulled out the hair tie from her head allowing her hair to pool around her shoulders. With nothing else to do she worked some more on hers and Justin's project. They had assigned each other proper tasks so they didn't always need to meet up. It was due next week.

She had been studying for about 25 minutes before she could hear feet pounding on the stairs. What was going on? Suddenly her door swung open and there stood Violet looking like a ghost. Running into the room she slammed the door shut placing her back to it. With her chest heaving and the adrenaline leaving her system her legs became weak - almost like jelly.

Sliding down the door until she hit the floor Violet let out a strange choking noise. Getting up from her spot on the bed she quickly made her way over to her sister. Looking into her fear stricken eyes Ruby frowned. What had happened to her sister to provoke a reaction like this out of her?

"Violet?" She called softly to the spooked girl. Three more times she called her sister's name before she was rewarded with a reply.

"Ruby?" Her voice was quiet, shaky and laced with terror. Ruby thought she was about to start crying. "You need to stop!" Shaking her head frantically she started to yank on her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, thoroughly confused. "Stop what?"

"Seeing him!" She snapped. "He's crazy, deranged, psychotic..." Watching her sister ramble on a sudden fear for her sister washed over her.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Tate! Your so called boyfriend." Violet sneered.

"Tell me what happened!" She demanded. Listening to her sister go on about how Tate changed was frustrating her to no end. How could someone change into some kind of creature? How could he disappear? She didn't want to listen to it. Her sister was calling her boyfriend crazy claiming he went mental and attacked Leah.

"You have to believe me!" Violet begged. She could see it in her sisters eyes - she didn't believe. She could understand why because it was something difficult to come to terms with but she needed her sister to. She needed to get Tate away from her sister - he was dangerous.

"Calm down okay?" Brushing the hair away from her sisters eyes she sighed. She didn't know what to do because her sister was spouting nonsense but... Her sister never lied to her. So the only logical solution was that she wasn't lying she just got things wrong. She was saying what she honestly thought had happened but it didn't because it couldn't have.

It took some time but she managed to get Violet calm and back into her own room where she promptly fell down on her bed, asleep. With a dejected sigh she exited the room to make her way back to her own. However her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and before she knew it she was stood in front of the door that lead to the basement.

Remembering all the time Tate told her to stay away floated to he forefront of her mind but Violet had been down today with Tate so surely whatever the reason he didn't want her to go down for was gone.

With that she opened the door, peering down into the darkness. Where was the light switch? Feeling around the wall she came to the conclusion it must be at the bottom of the stairs. A dangerous place to be really if you think about it.

Taking a deep breath she willed herself to make her way down the wooden steps whilst keeping a hand to the wall for safety. It didn't take long for her to reach the bottom and click on the light. It wasn't much difference but it did help her see better.

She got a funny feeling being down her but chalked it up to the fact it was the basement. She had always been weary of them - blame horror movies.

Not really going far she looked at her surroundings. It looked musty. Wrinkling her nose she was about to leave when a sudden creak caught her attention - and her fear. Taking a calming breath she turned around. It was coming from further back where she could see a back room.

Berating herself in her head as she headed towards the room, she clenched her fist. This was how people died in the horror movies because at one sound they went prancing towards it with a huge sign that said kill me on it. And they did it with a huge fucking smile on their faces.

Those bastard's deserved to die and apparently now she did too. Reaching the doorway she blindly stuck her hand into the darkness to try and feel for a light switch. After a couple of seconds her fingers found their goal and light erupted into the dank room as Ruby let out a shriek.

Sitting in what looked to be an old wooden chair was Tate.

"What are you doing down here?" She demanded. Tate looked at her sullenly.

"I was helping your sister remember?"

"Yes but I didn't think you would still be down here." Tate simply shrugged, continuing to sit in the chair which Ruby thought would collapse at any moment. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yes." Frowning she slowly entered the room so she could make her way to Tate.

"Is this thing stable enough for two?" Smiling amused at her question Tate simply nodded his head, spreading his arms wide for her. Shifting until she was comfortable she placed one arm around his shoulders while the other pushed some hair from his eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Violet came to me. She seemed really freaked out and said some really weird stuff to me." Ruby said with a nervous laugh. Tate simply looked at her for a while.

"What did she say exactly?" He asked, Ruby missing the suspicious tone that had entered his voice. Or maybe she had and just decided to ignore it. Repeating everything to him seemed to make her cringe. It sounded stupid.

"Obviously she just got freaked by something," Ruby laughed. "She probably just saw things because of that but that does ask the question. What did happen?"

"Nothing much." He was avoiding the question. She narrowed her eyes.

"Tate don't lie to me." Tate's eyes snapped to hers. He didn't want to lie to her but he had to - she would leave him otherwise. She would run away just like her sister did. "I saw blood on the floor when I came over."

"I was messing about to freak her out, just like in the plan we made, but it got to her a little too much. I guess I was standing too close cause she kicked me in the balls. I obviously yelled because of that, it fucking hurts, and I guess it freaked her out more because she ran into a wall and cut herself."

"Oh." See, it sounded simple when he explained everything to her. But... "What about the disappearing thing?"

"It was dark. You saw how dark this room was before you turned the light on. Of course it's going to be easy for me to 'disappear'." See, again so plausible.

"Well," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Tate had fully relaxed. He could clearly see she believed him. "I do believe you. Violets story was just too... Out there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring your sister." Grabbing his face she pulled it down towards her so she could press a soft kiss onto his lips.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to. You were only trying to help."

"Thanks." Now it was Tate's turn to grab her to bring them into a kiss. His kiss held a lot more desperation within it. He needed to feel her - he could have been so close to losing her. Pulling back she caressed his cheek with an amused smile.

"Who knew my boyfriend was so scary." She said in a joking voice, making her voice deeper. She smiled as Tate let out a true laugh, letting her know what ever was bothering him before truly had left him.

"You have no idea." He growled before bringing her forcefully into a bruising kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

About a week had passed since the so called incident in the basement and Ruby was starting to get worried about her sister. She spent even more time in her room - If that were possible - and Ruby had even spotted her hanging with Leah a couple of times at school.

It wasn't until the third day that Ruby caught a glimpse of Leah's face. There were deep scratches etched into the girls cheek. She had tried talking to Violet about it but the girl was stubborn about not leaving her room. She didn't want to ask Leah because she felt it wasn't appropriate and also the girl had started to skip school.

So Ruby had spent most of her time with Justin when it came to school.

"Maybe you could talk to her." she told him. Justin simply raised his brow. "She likes you. She might. You never know." He didn't like the way his friend was constantly worried about her sister. It wasn't good for someone to be this stressed. Plus, he had kind of been worried about Violet too. She had become kind of distant.

So to put both their minds at rest he agreed. After school he spotted Violet on her own. Running to her before she could get a chance to leave he stopped right in front of her giving her a dashing smile. "Hi."

"Oh, Justin. Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school?" Swallowing heavily Violet let out a shaky breath before slowly nodding her head, blushing at the smile he gave her. "Great, meet me here after school yeah?"

"Ok." Giving her one last smile her walked away, her simply watching him do so. The next day she waited for him like planned. Watching as Justin gave her sister a tight hug goodbye she couldn't help but feel jealous. Something she didn't like one bit.

Pushing it away she waited. She was nervous, she could admit that. This was the first time they were going to hang out without Ruby there and and she didn't know how it was going to go. What if it went bad? Like really bad.

Violet didn't get much more time to panic as Justin was soon standing in front of her with a happy smile plastered onto his face. "Ready to go?" She simply nodded her head. They decided to go for a walk since the weather was so nice. They talked about nonessential things of no consequence. He was warming her up, working his way to it. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

After some time they reached a small park. There were some children playing, you could hear their laughter and shouts as they played. Spotting a bench Justin patted Violets arm, pointing to it. Making their way over she noticed just how close they were stood to each other causing the young girl to blush.

Sitting down Justin figured it was now or never. "So, what's been going on in your world?" Placing her bag down she let her hair fall over her face, hiding it.

"Nothing really." Scoffing Justing moved closer to her so their thighs were touching. Pushing her hair behind her shoulder he shot her a piercing glare.

"Well we both know that's not true." Violet frowned. What was he- "Come on, I may be just a boy and you know we're not meant to be good at noticing differences when it comes to girls but I guess I'm different."

"What are you talking about?" She asked shakily.

"You've become more distant. You barely talk to your sister, you're quieter, if that's possible, and you're spending more time with Leah. The same girl who bullied you just last week!" Staring with wonder at how he had managed to notice that she took a deep breath.

"It's nothing."

"It is not nothing Violet." He countered. "And your sister is worried about you."

"Yeah? Well she is the one who didn't believe me." Frowning at the petulant tone the girl had spoke in he carefully grabbed her hand.

"Believe you about what?" Turning to face him she gave him a long hard look.

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Do you promise to not tell anyone? Even my sister," she added when he opened his mouth to speak. "She mostly knows anyways."

After some deliberation Justin finally caved. "Right ok, I won't tell a soul."

"Good. Okay um, it might be a little hard for you to believe."

"Just go for it. Try me." And so she did. He sat there patiently for about twenty minutes as she spoke. He could see that she genuinely believed what she was saying too. He didn't know what to think. It did seem a little far fetched but looking into her eyes Justin wanted to believe her. It was like something was telling him he had to.

But how could someone change like that? Then he thought back to that boy who had suddenly vanished. There was no way he could have done that.

"So Tate, this guy, that's Ruby's boyfriend?" He asked. Violet nodded. "What does he look like?" After she had described him he knew it was definitely that boy who had attacked him.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, grabbing his arm. She could see it on his face.

"Do you know that day I was at yours?" He asked, getting an affirmative reply. "I met Tate."

"When? How?"

"He was the one who bust my nose." Gasping Violet quickly closed her mouth and bit her lip. "But I didn't understand it because he just appeared out of no where. Then he threatened me to stay away from your sister and then vanished. He was there one minute and gone the next."

"This is bad." Violet moaned, putting her head into her hands. She tried to relax her body when she felt Justin's hands on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"It's going to be fine." He said, but it was clear to both that he didn't know if he meant it. Tilting her head so she could look at him she let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for trying but we both know that's a lie. This psycho is obsessed with my sister and she believes him to be this innocent little boy." Flinging herself back Violet felt her body draining. "How does someone just disappear like that?"

Quirking a crooked smile in her direction Justin laughed. "I don't know, maybe he is a ghost. No, Violet I was joking." He emphasised when he saw her taking him seriously.

"Well it makes sense. I mean, how else could he just have come and gone?"

"Maybe he's a magician!" Pursing her lips she lightly tapped Justin on the knee.

"Don't be ridiculous." She scolded.

"Which one is more ridiculous. A ghost or a magician?" He asked with a pointed look. Getting frustrated Violet stood from the bench and grabbed her bag.

"I don't know!" Getting up to follow her he quickly rushed to her side. "It's all too much. And to know he is still dating my sister worries me. What if he hurts her or something?"

"It'll be fine. Well figure out what is going on okay?" Nodding her head she tried to will away the tears. She felt exhausted. "Come on, I'll walk you home." The walk home was silent but neither cared much, they both had a lot to think about.

Reaching the front door Violet turned to the boy who was steadily beginning to grow on her. "Thanks for walking me home." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." Just as he was about to walk away Violet shot out her arm to grab his. Giving her a curious look he raised his brow. Instead of saying anything Violet nervously wrapped her arms around his shoulders before placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Waving her fingers she pushed the door open and then disappeared inside, all the while Justin watched. God, he really needed to pick up his game. This girl was going to annihilate him soon. Shaking his head he stepped away from the house, walking down the street on his own not noticing the brown haired girl who was still on his mind peeking out through one of the upstairs windows.

 **Okay, so I know this is really short and doesn't have any Tate action in it buthadn't added much Violet/Justin in here and needed to work on their development more.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

Mentions of Self-harm

 **Chapter 16**

Sitting on her bed Ruby casually turned the page of the book she was reading. Violet still wasn't talking to her much. She had started talking to her again but never longer than five minutes. Ruby was actually surprised because Violet was spending a lot of time out of the house.

She minded a little because she wanted to spend time with her sister again but she didn't mind too much as she spent practically every night with Tate. Justin wasn't even talking to her as much. She didn't know what she had done wrong.

"Knock knock." Lifting her head she let a smile grace her lips when she saw her boyfriend. He had been great this past week and a half. He was always making sure she was smiling and laughing. He didn't like seeing her upset. He knew it was partially his fault which is why he put more effort into making her feel better.

Jumping on the bed next to her he gave her a quick kiss. "Your dad's going to be gone for a bit." Tate said. Frowning she gave him a look that clearly told him to keep talking. "Um, whilst hiding from your dad so I could come see you I over heard your parents talking. Apparently he needs to go back to Boston because of an old patient or something."

"Well that can't be right." She mumbled.

"Why can't it?" He asked as he reached up to twirl her hair around his fingers.

"When we moved dad lost all rights over his patients. They are no longer his patients so he's not legally allowed to like, see them. Not on a professional front anyways and it would be weird if he was hanging out with patients or ex patients."

"Hmm," Tate hummed. He knew why her father was leaving. He had overheard the man's phonecall. Sure, he hated him for what he was doing but he wasn't about to tell Ruby that. She was already upset about her sister and he wasn't going to be the reason she got worse. He was working on making her better - not worse. "Maybe it's a cover story and he's doing something for you guys."

Ruby laughed. "Well that's bollocks." Smirking Tate raised himself up, pushing her book to the floor and ignoring her protest and glare. He moved so he was straddling her before pushing her down onto her back.

"And why is it bollocks?" He asked lowly, moving his head to the girls neck. Biting her lip Ruby tried to keep calm.

"My dad doesn't do nice things for this family." She breathed, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his lips press against her whilst his other hand was stroking her bare thigh. Bad, yet good, day to wear a skirt, she thought.

"Maybe he is trying to make up for everything." With his voice so low, to the point she had to strain to hear him, she was finding it hard to concentrate. Especially when he lightly bit her neck and squeezed her thigh. Letting out a small moan when he bit harder she tangled one of her hands into his messy hair.

Both participants simultaneously let out a sigh of frustration when there came a knock at the door. Pushing Tate off her she went to answer it. It was her dad. "I came to let you know I'm leaving for a bit."

"I know." She drawled. His eyes narrowed.

"And how could you possibly know?" When she didn't answer he frowned. "Why won't you open the door properly?"

"Why does it matter?" She bounced back.

"Ruby, don't start. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Then open the door!" He demanded. Reaching behind her he forcefully pushed on the door. Not managing to keep her grip the door swung open, hitting the wall, to reveal Tate sat on her bed. Her dad's strong gaze snapped back to her.

"You said you would give it a chance." Ruby said, crossing her arms.

"I never said he could be in the house though did I?"

"You said you would think about it."

"Did I ever turn around to you and say he could be in here?" He asked rhetorically before answering his own question. "No I did not. Especially not in your room."

"What do you want me to do then? Be alone! Violet isn't talking to me. Justin is barely talking to me. I don't really have any other friends. Tate is all I have so what do you expect!" Ruby ranted, causing her cheeks to flame red.

Closing his eyes for a second he took her arm to lead her out into the hall. "Okay listen to me. Over the weekend I don't want him in the house. Don't interrupt me Ruby! Have you got that? When I come back, I will allow him inside to spend time with you but only when I am in the house. Deal?"

Huffing she nodded her head. She knew she had to take this because she was lucky enough for him to be allowing this in the first place. Of course she was going to have Tate over this weekend - but he didn't need to know that.

Caressing his daughters face lightly he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before taking his leave. Shutting the door behind her she crawled back onto the bed and into Tate's waiting arms, trying to rid herself of the disgust she felt as she remembered what Violet had said about her dad and the maid. Then Tate decided to speak: "Well, I think that went splendid. What about you?"

 **OooooOooooO**

Sitting in the middle of Justin's bed Violet hugged the pillow closer to her chest. She had been spending most of her time with Justin this past week. Sometimes she met up with Leah as the girl had claimed she was the only one she could talk to about what happened.

The girl seemed only a shell of her former self nowadays.

Violet felt bad for avoiding her sister but she didn't know what to do. Ruby was always with Tate and she didn't want to see him. She couldn't face him - not just yet. So she had spent most of her time out of the house. Which is why she was nearly always with Justin because she didn't have any other friends and she could talk to him about what was really bothering her.

She had become closer to the older boy through this - something she was happy about. She could talk to him without stuttering and blushing like an idiot. Well, most of the time.

As of right now she was alone in the room, he had gone down to talk to his mother when she shouted for him. It wasn't long until he came back. Shutting the door behind him he gave the girl a smile.

"So, how you feeling?" He asked as he placed himself down beside her on the bed. Violet shrugged.

"I just, I don't want to have to keep avoiding my sister." She confessed. "I can see the way she looks at me when I run off. It's hurting her. We used to be so close."

"Well, maybe it's time to stop avoiding her." He said carefully.

"I know but I don't know if I can face Tate yet." She replied, turning to face him. "I need to get them away from each other but I can't do that without proof."

"But how do we get proof?" Violet shrugged again. It was something she was going to have to think more about. She needed it to be perfect with no loopholes for Tate to get out of. She didn't know what he had told her sister about what happened in the basement but what ever it was she believed him.

And that was something that upset and hurt her. How could she believe him over her own sister? Her own family. She knew it was a little hard to believe but that didn't matter, she should have believed her anyways. Ruby knew Violet would never lie to her about anything.

She ended up staying at Justin's for dinner and then he walked her home. "Stay safe and get some sleep." He whispered into her ear as they hugged.

"I will." Giving him a small wave Violet made her way into the house then to her room. The house was quiet. Shutting her door behind her she slipped out of her shoes before sitting on her bed, fingers twitching.

Without a second thought she grabbed the small blade she kept under her mattress. Holding it in her hands she simply stared at it. With determination she gripped it tight before bringing it down to her wrist, watching as the blood seeped out of her skin.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it helped. It was her outlet. Hers.

She repeated it two more times before dropping the blade onto her bed. With blank eyes she looked at the blood that had dropped onto her bed covers. If her mother saw this she was going to freak.

Putting away the blade she rushed to the bathroom to clean herself up. Wincing as she wiped the blood away she turned off the taps when she was done. Back in her room she ripped off the covers before chucking them in the back of her cupboard.

Making he way out of her room she stopped at the airing cupboard to grab some new ones. Once the bed was remade she curled down on the bed.

Moving here was the worst thing that could have happened to her.

 **Sorry for the short length again. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ben was leaving in two days. He knew he really shouldn't be going but what was he supposed to do? Hayden was pregnant with his child and she had asked for his help. He couldn't ignore that.

However he was scared, he could admit that. All he wanted was for his family to be united again and if Vivien got wind of the real reason as to why he was leaving he was fucked. It would ruin his family beyond repair.

So it was heartbreaking to his daughter Ruby smile this morning knowing he may be the reason that one day he won't ever get to see that smile again. He didn't think he could go through that.

He had contemplated just not going but... He couldn't. It would have been different if Hayden wasn't pregnant but the truth of the matter was that she is and nothing was going to change that. He had to go. And no matter how wrong it may be - he was going to convince her to get an abortion.

He wasn't going to let this ruin his last chance at finally getting his family back. Giving his daughter Ruby a smile he swept from the room with her watching him go.

Ruby didn't know what was up with her father this morning but it didn't seem good. He had been frowning at his food since the moment she entered the kitchen except to glance up at her once.

He seemed conflicted about something but she didn't know what. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but it seemed too suspicious that he was heading back to Boston. There was no reason for him to go back there.

Pushing away from the table Ruby moved from the kitchen to make for the stairs. Violet hadn't come down for breakfast yet but they had to get to school. Bracing herself she knocked on her little sisters door, waiting for an answer.

The door was opened not long after to reveal her sister who looked exhausted. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just didn't sleep much last night." Was Violets reply. Grabbing her bag she followed her sister down the stairs before they both made their way towards school, both saying nothing. Letting out a sigh as Violet walked away the minute they reached the building Ruby set off for her own class.

Justin had spoke to her a bit more during class, something that made her happy. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" She asked him, exiting her class after the bell had rung. She watched as he frowned.

"Um, see the thing is... I'm already meeting up with someone." He confessed.

"Who is it?" Raising her brows as he blushed Ruby started to smile. "Oh my god! It's a girl isn't it? Tell me who!" Glancing at his friend he realised he had genuinely missed her and that instantly made him feel guilty at how little he had seen her. He hadn't put in any effort at all.

"Um, Violet." He breathed, carefully examining her features to see if she was going to suddenly freak out. Instead she did something that shocked him. She squealed with a slight giggle and had a huge smile upon her face.

"Are you two dating?" She asked excitedly. Is this why Violet was always out of the house? She was with Justin?

"Well not exactly. I like her and I know she likes me." He explained. Ruby could also see slight frustration in the boys eyes. "She hasn't come right out and told me she likes me but I can tell she does. Just need to work my magic some more."

"Well then I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks." He chuckled giving her a hug before taking his leave to go find the brown haired girl who had seemingly taken over his mind. Standing there watching him go, Ruby's smile dwindled. She was genuinely happy for them both and was hoping they got to together but standing there on her own she began to feel lonely.

There was only one thing she ever did when she got lonely and that was see Tate. And yet she couldn't because she was at school. Looking around the crowd of people she watched as they chatted animatedly with their friends. Smiles on their faces, eyes shining with mirth and happiness etched onto their faces.

Biting her lip she skipped down the steps of the school, walking through the crowds of students until she reached the gates. It wasn't uncommon for students to leave the ground for lunch but she knew she wasn't coming back.

Slipping past Ruby picked up her speed and rushed home. Shutting the front door as quietly as she could, trying to keep her footsteps light as she walked towards the stairs.

"What are you doing home?" Cringing, she looked to her left. Her mother was stood there with her hands on her hips giving her a pointed look. Sighing with resignation Ruby walked to her mother.

"I just wanted to come home for lunch. Violet is hanging with Justin today and well... I didn't have anybody else." She felt so pathetic as she spoke, not daring to look into her mother's eyes.

Her mother didn't respond straight away which caused Ruby to have a mental mini panic attack.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Following her mother into the kitchen she pulled her bag further up her shoulder when she felt it slipping. Sitting down she finally dropped the bag as her mother set out to make her some food.

Placing a sandwich, a bag of crisps and some orange juice in front of her Vivien sat down next to her. She had noticed the slight withdrawal from her eldest and she didn't like it. It wasnt like her daughter to behave like this.

"Ruby, are you alright?" She asked her daughter cautiously. "Has something happened?" Glancing at her mother she held up her hand as she quickly finished the bite of her sandwich that was filling her mouth.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just... I don't know you've seemed quieter then usual. You're in your room more than you usually do, you haven't been eating properly this past week either and well, I'm worried about you." Listening to the genuine worry in her mother's voice made her feel guilty. She didn't want her mother worrying about her.

So telling her she was fine she finished up her meal and left for her safe haven in search for Tate as he had told her once he genuinely sneaks into her room when she is at school when he gets lonely - which is a lot.

 **OoooOoooO**

It finally came for the day Ben was leaving. Violet had said a quick goodbye before rushing back to her room leaving Ruby and Vivien to say their goodbyes. Giving her dad a very loose hug she quickly let go and plastered a smile onto her face.

"Bye dad."

"See you in a few days." He replied, smiling at her. Throwing another quick smile his way she spun around and ran back upstairs, leaving her mother to give the final goodbye.

Shutting the door behind her she jumped happily onto her bed where her boyfriend was casually laid. It wasn't that she was happy that her dad was gone because she hoped she never saw him again it was just easier to see Tate when her dad wasn't around.

Recently Tate had been by her side a lot more than usual - not that she minded. He usually was in her room when she came back from school, stayed with her while she slept and left in the morning. She didn't understand how he was getting away with it from his parents but at the same time she didn't mind too much because she liked being with him.

It had been about three house since Ben left and the house seemed silent.

The only sound was coming from one room - Ruby's. The sound was laughter. She felt so much more free without her dad around. Her mother would probably be more lenient if she found Tate in her room.

Hovering above her Tate smiled as he watched the girl catch her breath back. "No more tickling." She panted causing him to smirk. "I mean it!"

"You sound so cute when you try to be angry and authoritive." Tate commented causing Ruby to narrow her eyes.

"I do not sound cute!"

"Yes, you do."

"No - this could go on forever. I hope you know that?"

"Bring it." Tate challenged. A few hours later and the sky outside was starting to darken, letting the stars take over. Ruby was currently sat on her floor sorting out the books Tate had knocked over (who was currently sat on the window seat doing nothing).

"You could help you know. You were the one that knocked them all on the floor!" She snapped. He simply gave her a dimpled smile. Frowning when she heard the door go she looked at the curly haired boy who sat opposite her. "Who could be calling at this time?"

"Don't know." He murmured. She couldn't hear much but she recognised her mother's voice. Getting up onto her knees, her heart increasing, when she realised her mother had started to raise her voice.

Standing up fully she headed for the door but found herself being pulled back. "Tate, what are you doing?"

"Let me check okay?"

"But-"

"Please! Just stay here is all I ask. Let me check it out." He begged, stroking her hair. Shakily she nodded her head, returning the kiss before she watched him walk out the door.

Slowly walking to the door she pressed her ear against the dark wood trying to pick up on any sounds that she could. It had gotten pretty silent. Maybe everything was fine now? Maybe her mother had calmed whoever was at the door and they had left?

She desperately wanted to leave the room but she had told Tate she would stay here. She was fighting her body and mind to stay in that room. About ten minutes later, honestly she didn't really know, she heard footsteps.

Frowning it sounded like more than one person. She could hear them speak lowly to each other but what scared her was Ruby didn't recognise the voices. Dropping to the floor she peeked underneath catching sight of feet. There were three people.

And she knew who one of them was.

It was Violet. She knew that simply because of the shoes she was wearing. She had seen her sister wear those shoes often enough. What was her sister doing with two strangers?

Getting back up, Ruby bit her lip as she paced about her room trying to think. Suddenly her door was swung open and shut. Jumping she tried to relax seeing as it was only Tate. He rushed over to her before bringing her into a bone crushing hug. Then he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What's going on?" She pleaded before he could say anything.

"Three crazy bastards have your mom and sister hostage." He explained, shushing her before she could panic. "They're recreating a murder that happened here in this house way back."

"What the fuck?" She breathed, eyes wide.

"You need to listen to me." Tate implored. He needed her to. He couldn't lose her. "I'm going to get a message to Violet and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to either your mom or sister okay?" Ruby shakily nodded her head as she tried to keep the tears back. She didn't want anything to happen to her family.

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me! Just stay in here and don't come out. Find a good hiding spot in case the plan doesn't go the way I want it and they end up coming in here okay? I will come back for you once I have made sure the other two are fine."

"Do you promise?" She asked, blinking back the tears she knew would fall any minute.

"I promise." Tate replied, giving her one last hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that he was gone. Standing alone in her room knowing, or well not knowing, that her mother and sister could die any second was like torture. Sitting on the floor next to her bed she brought her knees up to her chest and finally let the tears flow.

There was no way she could have held them back and longer.

She couldn't hear what was being said but she could hear voices - one of them being her sister. Just hearing her sisters voice made her feel better. It let her know she was alive - for now.

Hearing footsteps once more made her rise up, especially as they past her room again. They were heading back downstairs. The next twenty minutes was like torture. Just sitting and waiting. When it all became too much she ran to her door and flung herself out of her room.

Stopping at the top of the stairs she strained her ears to see if she could hear anything but she couldn't. Without a second thought Ruby ran down the stairs, jumping the last couple of steps. Just as she turned around her mother came running towards her.

Hair was in her face and in her mouth but she didn't care. Her mother was alive and holding her and in that moment that was all she cared about. "Where's Violet?" Her mother asked frantically, pulling back from the hug.

"I thought she was with you!" Ruby cried. Both in a panic they didn't register the girl in question running over to them so when she grabbed them they both let out screams causing her to flinch. Letting out a strangled yelp Violet was pulled into a hug by the other two girls.

It felt like forever that they were all stood there but neither seemed to mind.

Soon enough the police arrived. The house was being searched, statements were being given. Ruby felt useless. She hadn't much to say as she was in her room the entire time and for some reason she didn't want to mention Tate. She wanted to keep him out of it. Apparently so did Violet.

Finally having enough of her sisters frantic worrying Violet snapped. "Ruby for the last time I'm fine!" She liked it because it showed her just how much her sister cared but she had been asked the same question 27 times and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Ben had been called to be informed of what had happened and their mother was pretty adament that they would not be staying in the house that night but they really had nowhere else to go so she wasn't very happy about the situation.

"Noticed how dad goes out of town and we get attacked?" Violet mentioned as they made their way back upstairs. Ruby just gave her a look. "I'm not saying dad set it up or anything, despite one of them being his patient. Just weird is all."

"Hmm, I guess." Ruby replied softly, giving her sister a hug before entering her room.


End file.
